The Ancient Ways
by rockhotch31
Summary: A serial rape case takes the team back to Terra Mesa to assist an old friend. This is a case fic with the team and my OMC Matt Taylor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My summer of happy is over. I needed to get into researching and writing a case fic. This is it.**

**This one is going to be dark at times and with details that are not pleasant. I've alluded to the subject matter in the story summary; you all are smart enough to figure out the rest. This is not my comfort zone, but the story I want to write. I'm trying to expand my writing horizons once again. When those chapter(s) come up, I will give you fair warning.**

**On the good side of the Force, it's team, team and team! And as usual, is fully written. You will get a chapter a day. May the Force be with me.**

**All rights to the CM characters belong to Mark Gordon Studios, CBS and ABC Studios.**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Matt Taylor was sitting in his office; his dress shirt sleeves rolled as usual up his forearms, with his suitcoat hanging over the back of his desk chair. His Glock 17 hung in its shoulder holster under his left armpit. The phone rang; Matt picked it up, still reading details of a case he was doing a consult on. "Taylor," he said, not bothering to look at who the caller was on the phone ID screen.

"Matt, it's Hotch; we've got a case." Matt listened to the details that Hotch gave him.

"That's it," he asked.

"Matt, I know it's not much…"

"Whoa Aaron; I get it and have full buy in. But it's going to take some time for Chuck and Angie to get ready. Usually with Garcia putting the case presentation together and our round table briefing gives them that time. They can't throw it together in a heartbeat."

"I understand that Matt. Contact Chuck; give him the details and get a best guess for take-off. When you get that, let me know. We'll coordinate a time after that to get the rest of the team going."

"Yes sir," Matt said, closing the file on his consult. That would have to wait. He pushed the lever down in the phone cradle to end Hotch's call and hit the speed dial to Chuck, giving him the team's destination. "Chuck; ASAP on possible take-off time."

"Roger that Cob." Chuck clicked off the line.

Matt hit the lever again and hit another speed dial button. "Office of Almighty Information," he heard.

"Garcia, it's Cob; we have a case."

"Why are you calling me instead of the Bossman?"

"Because we're taking this case at the ground level and we have very little information at this time; the team briefing will be on the plane. But there are things I need you to do for me."

"I'm at the ready Colonel; command me." Matt smiled and gave her a detailed list of what he needed, in order of getting things done. "That's why I love you Cob," Garcia said. "You make my life easy with prioritizing things. Consider it done," she added.

"Thanks Garcia," Matt said, hanging up the phone. The next call he made was to Abbey.

-00CM00-

Less than three hours later, Chuck and Angie had the team flying westward. As soon as the seatbelt sign went off, the team gathered around the four top of seats. Hotch looked at them. Garcia was on the computer screens.

"I got a phone call this morning from John Blackwolf."

Morgan looked at him. "From the Terra Mesa case? That was what, nine years ago?"

"Eight years, eleven months and twenty-nine days," Reid added.

"Like I said," Morgan countered, "nine years ago." Matt just shook his head at the two of them.

"I remember reading about that case," Emily said.

"So do I," Dave added, giving her the Rossi finger point.

"Yes him; he's now the Chief of the Fort Apache Reservation Police Department. When we were there, the tribal council was finalizing plans to add gambling to the reservation to increase income for the tribal members. That has come to fruition. From what little John told me, we won't believe the change."

"But," Matt asked.

"Two girls, ages 16 and 17, at the instance of his niece, walked into his office this morning and told him about being raped. The first one, the seventeen year old, happened four days ago. The second one was two days ago." Matt hiked an eyebrow at him. "And that was all they told him. He could see the physical injuries they had suffered; bruising around their wrists, each had a black eye. His police department is still in its infancy; they don't have female officers at all and the male officers are not trained to handle those kinds of interviews." Emily and JJ eyed each other, already knowing the task that awaited them. "If it wasn't for his niece being so adamant with her friends, no one would know about it."

Matt shook his head. "There are more than those two girls."

Hotch nodded. "From what his niece told him, yes. She could only get the two of them to come forward."

"A closed culture like that, I can understand. Rape in mainstream America is the most under reported crime," Matt said. "We all know the statistics," he added, looking at Reid. "On an Apache reservation," Matt added with a question, shaking his head. "Blackwolf should be damn proud of his niece."

"He should think about putting his niece in protective custody" Morgan added. Matt pointed at him, nodding his head.

"I already mentioned that to John," Hotch said. "And he's contacted the St. Joseph's Hospital in Phoenix for medical staff to come to the reservation to examine the girls. One of the doctors working there is female and Native American. She will be doing the exams at the local clinic on the reservation, along with other female medical staff."

"That still doesn't lessen the trauma," JJ said. "But I'm glad it's a female staff." Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Wait," Emily said. "The local clinic doesn't have that?"

Hotch shook his head. "The clinic is new itself; built with income from gambling profits like the police department. Right now, it's mainly a triage clinic; minor wounds, colds, ear infections, that sort of thing."

"Sir, if I may," Garcia said on their screens. "I normally put together a file for you about these kinds of things but I didn't get that chance with the quick nature of this case. But I have that info now."

"Go ahead Garcia."

"In a phrase; holy cannoli. A consortium of Native American tribes across the county give low interest loans to other tribes looking to get into reservation gambling. Just after you peeps left on the last case, it got approved, based on the tribal land being so close to the Las Vegas area. To the tune of ten million dollars which sent the investors looking to seize the other half of the Apache land in Terra Mesa running. They built a small casino and hotel complex. And btw, they paid off that loan in six years. Eighteen months after that, they expanded the hotel by four times and added an event center for concerts. That fifty million dollar load should be paid off in less than ten years.

"While doing that, they used some of the other extra income to increase the standard of living for tribal members, as well as the tribal school."

Matt smiled at Reid. "You remember that Doc?" Reid eyed him. "Answering all the questions instead of letting the students do it?"

"Is your name Samuel," Morgan quoted.

"Wait," Reid said. "Neither of you were there." Reid burrowed a look at Hotch.

JJ smiled. "Spence, Gideon told the rest of us that story on you."

Dave and Emily shared a look. "You got it figured out Emily," Dave asked with a smile.

"Yup," she smiled back.

"Garcia continue please," Hotch said, shaking his head. The rest all smiled.

"You got it boss. However, they learned from some of their counterparts across the country and tied strings to the how much each family could get, based on such things as school attendance for the children. The high school graduation rate for tribal children has rose 59% in the last five years." Matt whistled a deep appreciation. "And they poured a lot of the profits into the infrastructure of the tribal population such as the police department and clinic. In addition, the employment rate in the area has rose over 30 percent, just in casino jobs. Plus, plus their charitable giving to the community around the area is off the charts. They're really rocking and rolling with the money, in a super good way. And extra, extra, next building item is a heritage center."

"Good for them," Matt smiled.

"They are definitely doing it right," Emily added.

"Thanks Garcia," Hotch said. "We appreciate the info; let's get back to the case."

"We won't know for sure until the girls are interviewed, but I believe we're dealing with an anger excitation rapist," Dave said, looking at the pictures of the girls Blackwolf had taken that were on his tablet that Garcia had sent. They all discussed what needed to be done to move the case along.

"I want this sonofabitch," Morgan growled.

"Get in line," Matt said.

"So does John" Hotch said.

Matt looked into his laptop. "Garcia, how are you doing on my list?"

"Cob, it's all done except for the ones I need to talk to Blackwolf about."

"Garcia," Hotch asked.

"Sir, I'm sorry. But he won't take my phone calls or return my messages."

"That's me," Hotch said, pulling out his cell phone. He sent a quick text. Matt smiled at Dave as the rest of team discussed things.

Five minutes later, Garcia smiled in the laptop. "Thanks Bossman; you're the bomb. Garcia out." She disappeared from the screen.

Matt smiled at Dave. "God help him." Dave just smiled at Matt with another finger point.

-00CM00-

"Oracle of Quantico; how may I help you," Garcia said, answering her phone.

"Agent Garcia, John Blackwolf. I got a text from SAC Hotchner to contact you. I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. I have been dealing with an issue in the casino."

"Not to fret Chief," she said.

Blackwolf smiled into his phone. "Agent Garcia, I am not the chief on this reservation."

"But you're the chief of the reservation police department. That makes you a chief in my world."

Blackwolf smiled. "I remember your voice with you talking to Agent Morgan on the Terra Mesa case."

"Ahhh yes; my chocolate god of thunder." Blackwolf cleared his throat. "Right sir," Garcia said. "I've got some issues I need you to help me with from Agent Taylor."

"Agent Taylor?"

"Oh, that's right," Garcia said. "He wasn't with the team on that case back then. You can't miss him sir; he's the big, tall, handsome strapping Irishman that's a Marine colonel in another life. He's Hotch's number two man."

"Understood Agent Garcia," Blackwolf said. "I think I'll be able to pick him out of the crowd."

"Btw Chief; it's just Garcia. The agent part doesn't roll in my world. I'm just the team's tech genius." She outlined what she needed.

"I'll take care of it Garcia; and please just John for me."

"You rock John."

John Blackwolf shook his head with a smile, ending the conversation. He knew he had made the right call to bring in the BAU.

###

**A/N: For you sharp eyed CM watchers, yes the original case in the S1 episode of **_**The Tribe**_** was in New Mexico. I moved it to Arizona; author's privilege. And Reid's remembrance of the actual case date may not be spot on; same privilege.**

**The economic impact of gambling on tribal land is based on my research. While such things as using gambling profits to increase school attendance and the impact on area employment rates is factual, other things are based on my working for a tribal casino and their growth as well as author's privilege using my research as inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I warned you all about the deep and extremely dark crevices this story will have. This chapter, while not giving the full details will hint at it. Please be warned; and if that isn't you, I understand. It's at the end of the chapter. Please read the rest until a "certain" interview.**

**And before you ask, Hotch and Blackwolf came to accept each other after the Terra Mesa case; at least in my world.**

**Thank you everyone for the opening reviews, following and favorite alerts.**

Chapter 2

John Blackwolf was in his office talking with a woman when the team entered the back area of the station. They walked out and met the team. "Hotch," John smiled, putting his hand out.

Hotch warmly shook it. "John, good to see again; we wish it was under better circumstances."

"Agreed; I'm glad you came." He turned to his left. "You remember Jane Bear, the tribal council president."

"Yes," Hotch said shaking her hand. "Is something wrong?" The two looked at each other, knowing Hotch had profiled them.

"While I agree with John's decision, the tribal council is not happy that he called you. They find out half of your team is new, they will be more upset."

"Ms. Bear, while the faces may be new, I can assure you and the council my team is quite capable and experienced. You remember Agents Morgan and Jareau?" They both nodded. "JJ is a profiler now. And Dr. Reid."

Reid waved; Blackwolf looked at him, scrutinizing his new appearance. "I graduated from college and joined a boy band," Reid said, with a small smile.

Blackwolf gave him his smirk. "You have obviously matured Dr. Reid."

"The aging process in almost nine years for a person my age, given that I was 24 when we were here last…." That earned him the Hotchner glare, ending the dissertation.

Hotch returned to Blackwolf and Ms. Bear. "Agent Prentiss joined the BAU seven years ago after working as a profiler for Interpol; Agent Rossi is one of the three founding members of the BAU and Agent Taylor is my assistant unit chief of ten years. He was on temporary duty with another agency when we were here before."

"I'm Colonel America," Matt said, looking at Blackwolf with his sly Irish grin.

"Garcia warned me about you," Blackwolf said, putting his hand out with a smile.

"I'm Matt," Taylor smiled, shaking his hand. He shook the tribal president's hand as well. "Where do you want us to set up?"

"In there," Blackwolf pointed. "I've got the boards ready like Garcia asked." Hotch, Matt and Reid headed for the conference room while Blackwolf and Jane greeted the rest of the group. They all filed in and the team put their go bags against the wall.

"Agent Hotchner," Bear started.

"Hotch please."

She nodded. "It's not that council does not want this man stopped. They are appalled that this is happening among our own. But they are mostly older and would prefer that this was handled internally; especially without the FBI being on tribal land."

"We understand that Ms. Bear. We are simply here to assist John and his officers in apprehending this unsub. And we will do it while respecting your culture and traditions as much as we can."

Jane Bear smiled. "That's all we can ask. I'll try to soothe the council members and let you get to work. Good luck to all of you." She nodded and left.

"Where do we start," Blackwolf asked.

"Unfortunately, with the victims," Matt said, pointing to the pictures of the two girls Blackwolf had on the board.

"They'll give us what we need to start our preliminary profile," Dave said.

"Those girls are sacred and their parents are having deep problems putting their heads around all of this. It took me a while to convince them to get the medical exam."

"That's why JJ and I will be doing the interviews," Prentiss said with a soft smile.

"Where? At the clinic or here?"

"We'd prefer it would be done here," JJ said. "We need to videotape the interviews for evidence and so we can review it as well. However, we'd like to do that as gently as possible; for the girls," she added.

"The last thing we want is to make them feel like they are being violated again," Prentiss said, looking at Blackwolf. "Telling us what happened is going to be tough enough on them."

"We have only one interview room that has that capability."

Morgan looked at Blackwolf. "We had the Phoenix Bureau office send a second set with us. Reid and I can get it set up. Mr. Techno Nerd needs to learn how," he smiled.

"The interview rooms are at the end of the hall," Blackwolf pointed. "I think you two can figure out the rest." Morgan smiled and Reid shook his head. "I'll go over to the clinic and get the girls to come here."

"Actually John, and if you don't mind, we'd prefer that Emily and JJ do that," Hotch said.

"The exam they are going through is going to be hard on them," Matt said. "You asking them to relive that terror once more, however gently you do it, on top of that, could be too much."

Blackwolf eyed the team. "You think this is an Apache doing this?"

"Honestly, right now John we don't know," Rossi said. "That's why we need to interview the girls. Like I said, it will help us to develop our profile." Blackwolf eyed the seasoned profiler seeing his wisdom.

"The clinic is two blocks down the street on the left," he said. Matt handed his set of SVU keys to Prentiss. She and JJ left. Morgan and Reid exited to set up video system for the second interview room.

"In the meantime, what do you do," Blackwolf asked.

"Sit on our asses and wait," Matt said. Blackwolf looked at him. "We don't know where the attacks actually happened so we can't look over the crime scene or study what approach the unsub used on the girls. Until we get that, we've got as much as you; a serial rapist on reservation property." He looked at Blackwolf. "What we can do is spitball how to get more of the victims to come forward. We could use your input on that."

Rossi looked Blackwolf. "Did your niece give you any clues to how many more?"

Blackwolf nodded his head. "She believes three."

Hotch eyed him. "What my learned and trust-worthy colleagues are subtly hinting at John is we need to talk to her; the sooner the better."

"She started this whole thing rolling John," Matt said. "We need to know what she knows."

Blackwolf looked at Hotch. "You three are close?"

Matt smiled. "The rest of the agents in the Unit, including those along on this case call us the Three Musketeers."

"Yeah, we're close," Dave smiled.

"Dave mentored Hotch into the Unit," Matt said. "And I honed my profiling skills at the Big Dog's side and insistence," he smiled, pointing at Dave. Dave pointed back with pride.

Blackwolf smiled and looked at Hotch. "Thanks for the heads up on putting Marney into protective custody. My sister and her husband have got her staying put in their home. Trust me," Blackwolf smiled, "no one will get past Jimmy." He looked at Matt. "He is a Marine as well; served two tours in Iraq."

"Hoo-rah," Matt and Dave said together. Blackwolf looked at Hotch. He smiled back.

"I bet she loves that," Matt said, rolling his eyes.

Blackwolf smiled. "She has her cell phone and laptop. She is not isolated. I'll go get her." The three nodded and he left. The Three Musketeers discussed the possibility of using a press conference to get the other victims to come forward as Morgan and Reid walked back in.

Reid scrunched his mouth, making his "errrrrrrr" sound. "In this culture and society? I doubt they want that publicity."

"I agree," Matt said.

"But wait a minute Matt," Dave said. "There are potential victims out there that need to know what is happening."

"I agree Rossi," Morgan said.

"Hang on, all of you," Hotch said. "Let's interview Blackwolf's niece and then go from there."

-00CM00-

Twenty minutes later, Blackwolf appeared with his teenage niece. She took one look around the conference room at all the men sitting there and balked at entering further. Morgan got out of his chair along with Matt. "John, did you get that hotel thing done that Mama asked you?"

"If you mean Garcia," Blackwolf smiled, "yes I did."

Morgan tapped Reid's shoulder with his fingers. "Come on Pretty Boy; let's get the team checked in." Blackwolf's niece smiled at the exchange as they left.

"Marney, these are Agents Hotchner, Taylor and Rossi," Blackwolf said pointing out each one. "This is my niece, Marney Standtall."

Matt smiled at her. "Otherwise known as Hotch, Dave and Matt," he said, also pointing. "And we're all fathers. I've got a daughter that is eight." Marney relaxed and smiled at him. He patted the chair next to the one he vacated. "Marney, we just need to talk to you. We believe you can really help us. And thank you for your help so far with this case. It's been huge Marney. You helped your uncle immensely. We're here to do the same." Hotch and Dave added their smiles and nods as well.

Marney smiled. "Uncle John explained to me about all of you on the ride over here." She eyed the men as she moved to sit down. "Do you mind if he stays?"

Hotch smiled. "We would prefer it Marney; you are a minor." Marney gave him a look.

"Under eighteen," Dave said with his small smile. "And while we need to pick your brain, given your age you need an adult present." Marney and Blackwolf looked at him. Dave shook his head. "It's Bureau standard procedure that we have to follow to protect your interests. Trust me, they'll be paperwork at the end," Dave said, rolling his eyes. Marney giggled and sat down as Matt went and shut the door.

"Marney, the biggest question we have," Hotch said, "is how you figured out that this was happening?"

"Macy," Marney said, pointing to the picture of the first victim, "is my BFF. She said some things that made me suspicious."

"Such as," Dave asked.

"Ummm, well, you know; personal things," Marney said, looking down. "Girl things." Blackwolf moved to lean against the wall of the conference room behind Marney, implicitly trusting the men.

Matt smiled and rubbed Marney's shoulder. "Marney, I told you we're all fathers, which means dealing with a pregnant wife. While we may not completely understand all those girl things as guys," he smiled as she looked at him, getting another giggle from the teenager. "Believe me, we do get it."

Hotch smiled. "Yes we do. Marney, just start at the beginning and tell us everything."

"What the girls said to you, how you felt about it," Dave softly said. "Everything."

Marney took a deep breath. Matt rubbed her shoulder some more to get her to relax. Blackwolf smiled to himself with deep appreciation. "Macy and I were supposed to meet up that morning to help the instructors at the city pool in Terra Mesa that teach swimming lessons. We both love it; especially Macy," she smiled. "She's the captain of the high school swim team." Marney looked at them. "She begged off; she said it was something with her monthly," she blushed a bit. "I knew something was immediately wrong. She had that two weeks ago." She looked at the men. "We're sorta on the same schedule." The three nodded their understanding. "She didn't blink two weeks ago while complaining about Auntie Flo." She looked at the three. "That's what we call it," she bashfully smiled.

"My first wife said the same thing," Dave smiled.

Marney looked at Matt. "Don't ask," he smiled deeply, shaking his head. Marney snickered and totally relaxed.

"That was my first hint. That's the last thing she would do and the timing wasn't right." Marney took a deep breath. "I kept pressing her about WTH was going on and she finally told me. She was walking home from Jed's house." The agents looked at her. "Jed Walkingbear; that's her boyfriend; she was chatting on her iPhone with Lisa," Marney said, pointing to the second picture. "She said some guy attacked her from behind; pulled down her shorts and underwear and hurt her." Marney shook her head. "She told me she could barely walk," she whispered. "She got hurt that bad."

"Marney, did she and Jed have sex," Matt delicately asked.

Marney shook her head. "Macy told me she only let him get to second base." She looked at the agents, seeing no judgment. "Macy isn't ready yet and Jed respects that; he's a stand up guy."

Hotch smiled. "He is."

Yet Blackwolf knew the three agents were keeping their emotions in check. He could see they were fuming with anger. _They are in on this_ he thought to himself. "When Lisa told me and Macy about the same thing two days later, I knew something was wrong." She looked at the three agents. "I knew they were raped." Tears formed in her eyes and one escaped. She quickly wiped it away.

Matt rubbed her shoulder. "Marney, do you want to take a break?"

She shook her head, almost defiantly. Hotch noticed the similarities between her and Blackwolf. "I've got to get this out. Lisa told us pretty much the same story. I begged and pleaded with them to come forward and tell Uncle John," she said, wiping another tear. "It took me two days, but they finally agreed."

"What changed their minds Marney," Dave gently asked.

"That our people, our nation wouldn't let this happen," she said, brushing another tear away. Hotch noticed a tissue box in the room and handed it to her. She smiled as she accepted it, pulling out a tissue wiping her tears. "We have to stand up and fight it. That is our culture when we get intruded on." She looked at the three agents. "But we don't do it in the traditional ways of the Apache. This is a modern world problem; we needed the modern world to help."

"You rock sweetheart," Dave gently smiled with a whisper.

Marney looked at Matt, rubbing her shoulder more. "Did I help?"

Hotch smiled at the girl. "More than you know." Matt nodded with his Irish smile.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The last couple of lines of this chapter will detail very specific aspects of what happened to the victims. I promised I would warn you. So much so, I've set it out with my usual stamp of time passed/story break. (-00CM00-) While I believe the rating does not need to be changed for those lines, you have been warned. If you choose to read this chapter or not, that is your choice which I accept. The details will be covered in the profile briefing in a later chapter, but without the specifics. However, I do urge you to read the rest of the chapter up to the time stamp if you are not comfortable with the rest.**

Chapter 3

The five of them walked out of the conference room to see Emily and JJ gently escorting Macy and Lisa into the station through a back door. Marney looked at Matt. "Can I talk to them for a second?"

Matt slightly shook his head. "Marney, you are a now a material witness in this case," Hotch explained. "If you talk with your friends about this and a defense attorney finds out about it, he or she could use that against you in court." Marney looked at him. "We're just trying to protect you, your friends and this case so we can catch this man and put him in prison for a very long time."

Marney looked at her uncle. "He is right Marney."

"But Uncle John, I just want to tell them to trust these people." Blackwolf looked at Hotchner and Taylor. They both nodded their heads as Emily and JJ made their way to the interview rooms with the girls.

Marney flew to her friends and they hugged together, all crying. Marney pulled back and looked at her friends, wiping their tears. "Please trust them; they're good people." She hugged them both. Emily and JJ gently got the two girls moving again. As they went down the hall to the interview rooms, Marney walked to her uncle and buried her head in his broad chest.

Blackwolf held her quietly in a warm embrace. "Come on Marney, I'll take you back home." Walking out the doors that partitioned the front desk area of the station from the back part, Blackwolf noticed the parents of the two girls engaged in a heated conversation with the desk officer.

The parents looked at Blackwolf. Mike Quietsteps, Macy's father glared at him. "John why the hell are you putting my daughter through this?"

"Because Mike I don't want this to happen to someone else's daughter; do you?"

"Why did you call the FBI John," Tom Cougar asked.

"They are a specialized unit of the FBI that deals with serial crimes; they are the best and I want this to end." Morgan and Reid walked in the front door.

Janine Cougar looked at Marney. "You brought this on; shame to our daughters, our families and the tribe."

"Whoa," Morgan said. "She brought this horrible crime to light so we can assist Blackwolf in stopping this person. The only blame of shame is on the person doing this to your young daughters of this tribe."

"Who the hell are you," Maggie Quietsteps asked, eyeing him.

"I'm Special Agent Morgan from the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. It is our job to assist all forms of law enforcement to apprehend these types of people. That is why our team is here." He looked at Blackwolf. "Get her out of her," he said, nodding at Marney.

Reid looked at the desk officer. "Is there another conference room that we can talk with these parent's and explain more about what we do?" Blackwolf smiled, nodded to the officer and led Marney out the door. The two sets of parents glared at him.

"Sure Agent," the officer said. "Go through the doors and take a left; you can't miss it."

"Thank you," Reid smiled. He looked at the parents. "Please hear us out." Morgan pulled the door open to the back part of the station.

Matt, discussing with Hotch and Dave what they had learned, noticed Reid leading two couples to a conference room across the room. He nodded his head at the group. "Gotta be the parents."

"And they don't look happy," Dave noted. He looked at Hotch. "Do they need back-up?"

Hotch shook his head. "Not with Reid in there." Dave and Matt pointed at each other, sharing a small smile.

"Please, all of you sit down," Reid said as Morgan shut the door. "Please," he implored. The four sat down. "I'm Doctor Spencer Reid, also SSA Reid." The two couples eyed him. "We, I mean our team, are here because your daughters got violated in ways that shouldn't happened to any person; female or male. Because there are two victims, Chief Blackwolf, having worked with us before on another case, knows our capabilities and called us. And please understand, we cannot enter into a case unless we are called by local law enforcement. That includes Native American reservation property that is under the jurisdiction of the federal government, which automatically would involve the FBI. Rather than dealing with a bunch of federal agents for different agencies, you have a small, well specialized team that is here to do exactly that."

"You specialize in rape cases," Mike Quietsteps asked.

"No sir," Morgan said. "We specialize in all cases that involve a suspect that is serial." They all looked at him. "There's more than one victim involved; our usual standard is three. We chase all types; murderers, rapists, arsonists, pedophiles and terrorists. However, with this case, our boss, based on the information he received from Blackwolf, knew that we already had more than three victims."

"There's more," Janine Cougar asked.

"With what Marney has told Blackwolf, and us, we believe there are three more."

"Three more," Mike asked, shaking his head. Morgan quietly nodded.

"And please, all of you," Reid said. "We understand the trauma that your daughters have been through. And while we cannot completely understand the closed society that you have, we really need those other victims to step forward as well."

Morgan eyed them. "Right now, Marney is the hero…"

"Heroine," Reid corrected.

"…in all of this." Morgan continued without stopping. "Yet the true heroes are the victims of this heinous crime that step forward and give us more details to develop what we call a profile. And the more we can learn from the victims gets us closer to helping Blackwolf and his officers track this SOB down and bring him to justice."

"Where will that justice happen," Maggie asked.

"In federal court," Reid answered. "And our boss is a former federal prosecutor. I promise you, with your daughter's help and testimony, we and him, will make it an air tight case."

"That's why we are here," Morgan added.

Tom looked at them. "How can we help?"

"First off," Reid said, "support your daughters. They are victims of this horrible crime. They will need counseling. I highly advise you to find that for them; being through social services or private therapists. They can move past this with the right help."

"Secondly," Morgan added, "we need your daughter's, with your loving support as parents, to get the other victims to come forward. The more we know, the quicker we can apprehend this man."

Tom Quietsteps smiled at them. "Thank you agents; we'll get the word around that the FBI is only here to help."

"We appreciate that sir," Morgan smiled back.

Dave, sitting in the conference room, looked at Hotch and Matt going over case details. "I've got a hundred bucks that says the kids scored," he said, nodding at the other conference room. The other two turned in their chairs to see the two set of parents shaking hands with Morgan as they rose out of their chairs.

"No bet Big Dog," Matt smiled. Dave pointed at him.

"Two hundred says Reid doesn't shake hands with them," Dave smiled. Matt pointed at Rossi, sharing a smile. Hotch looked intently at Rossi. "What Aaron? I get within two miles of a casino, I get the itch to gamble," he smiled.

Five minutes later, Morgan and Reid walked into the conference room. They left the parents in the conference room for their privacy. The five of them compared notes, with Matt writing on the white board, writing case notes and thoughts the five put together. Blackwolf re-joined them, marveling at what they were already putting together.

-00CM00-

Twenty minutes later, the six men noticed Macy running into the conference room. She burst into her parent's arms, obviously crying. They held her close. JJ came into the conference room, plopped down into a chair, put her elbows on her knees, and buried her head in her hands.

A few minutes later, Lisa did the same thing as Emily walked into the conference room. She looked at Matt and Morgan. "You two remember your conversation on the jet? About who was in line first to get this SOB?" She didn't wait for their response. "You better get to him before JJ or me."

JJ lifted her head out of her hands. "The unsub used his fingers for penetration; he used his closed fist to make that happen and hurt them more."

Matt shook his head, looking at Hotch.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt looked at his watch; it read four in the afternoon, local time. His stomach was still on DC time and he was feeling it. "Hotch; we need to step away for a bit." Hotch looked at him. "I don't know about you or anyone else but my DC time stomach is rumbling for food. We can come back and talk about what JJ and Emily learned afterwards."

"I'm in on that action," Rossi said. Matt had noticed Dave looking over the two and knew he would agree they needed a break.

"What about the crime scenes," Hotch asked.

"They're how many days old Hotch? Plus, we'll be back long before it turns dark," Matt reasoned. "A couple of us can go out and look them over after we get back while the rest go over what JJ and Emily learned."

"For what it is worth, I advised Marney to text all of her friends to stay in or not be out alone after dark. She sent it from my truck; it took her twenty seconds," Blackwolf said, shaking his head.

"If teenagers knew the statistics of the chances of developing carpel tunnel from all their texting on their phone…" Reid started.

"They'd do it any way Reid; trust me," Morgan finished. "I could eat as well."

"There are three restaurants in the casino," Blackwolf said.

Matt shook his head. "We're going to be eating there enough."

"There was that great café in Terra Mesa when we were here the last time," JJ remembered. "Rosie's?"

"Rose's Place," Reid corrected.

Blackwolf smiled. "It's still there with the same people running it."

Hotch nodded. "Let's do it." He looked at Blackwolf. "What to join us?"

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Hotch said. The rest smiled and headed out.

They eight of them sat around the table, sipping their drinks, having placed their order.

Blackwolf looked at Matt. "You were a career Marine?"

"I resigned my commission twelve years ago to join the Bureau; they wouldn't let me completely go so I'm inactive reserve. Uncle Sam likes me doing this job better; so they just occasionally call, when this job can serve them as well."

"May I ask why," Blackwolf said.

"My sister-in-law died in Tower 2 on 9/11; I'd rather be in the field doing my part than sitting behind a desk at the Pentagon, drawing up plans to send young men and women into battle zones." Blackwolf nodded his appreciation.

"When were you in combat?"

"Desert Storm; in support of Stormin' Norman," Matt said.

Blackwolf looked at Rossi. "Vietnam," he simply answered.

"You have a daughter," he smiled with a question at Matt.

Matt smiled back. "And two sons that bookend her; Casee has an older twin brother and one two years younger."

Looking at Hotch, Blackwolf said "I heard about what happened to your wife; I'm sorry." Hotch nodded his appreciation at the statement. "How old is your son now?"

"Jack will be nine soon," he smiled.

"And you," Blackwolf asked, looking at Rossi.

"James died three hours after he was born a number of years ago." Rossi paused for a second as Blackwolf shook his head. "But I've got five to spoil now," he beamed, as Emily rubbed his shoulder.

Blackwolf looked at him. "Five?"

"JJ has a son as well," Dave said. She and Blackwolf shared a smile.

"Welcome to the testosterone unit," Emily snarked.

-00CM00-

Less than two hours later, most of the team was back in the conference room. Matt, Morgan and Blackwolf went to the crime scenes that Emily and JJ updated them about on the ride back to the reservation police station.

Morgan had the team on speaker phone as JJ told them what Macy had recalled. "She said she was walking home, looking at her iPhone. She remembered walking past the Quinton's house to get to her home. She got attacked walking past an open lot after that home and was carried behind a small stand of trees."

"Take a right at the next street," Blackwolf said. Matt driving, took the right. "That's the Quinton home," Blackwolf pointed out. Matt pulled to the left side of the street at the open lot. He got out, as did Morgan sitting behind him on the driver side.

"There," Morgan pointed as Blackwolf came around the SUV. The three walked to the stand of trees. "About fifty feet from the street Cob?"

"That's what I paced it off, give or take a foot or two."

"I agree; but that helps you," Blackwolf asked.

Matt nodded. "Every detail helps us." While the sun was still out, Matt pulled his flashlight off the side of his belt. He flashed it around and caught a glimpse of something. Pulling out a pair of rubber gloves from his back pocket, he crouched down, pulling on one glove. He picked up the object and rolled it into his gloved palm. "It looks like a dried up contact to me." Blackwolf pulled an evidence bag from his pocket and Matt put it in.

"That fits," JJ said, still on Morgan's cell. "She said she lost one in the attack. After gut punching her to knock the wind out of her so she couldn't scream for help, the unsub gouged her eye with his finger as he threw her to the ground."

"Do you see anything else Morgan," Matt asked.

He shook his head. "No; after four days even the grass is standing back up where the actual rape happened." He looked around at the landscape. "Hey JJ, did Macy remember the moon being out?"

"Sorry, I didn't ask her that."

"Hang on Morgan," Hotch said. "I'll get Garcia hooked in."

Less than thirty seconds later, the three men heard "Office of the Overly Efficient. I thought you forgot about me."

"Garcia," Hotch scolded. Matt shared a look with Blackwolf.

"Baby girl, what was the moon like here four nights ago?"

They heard her typing at her usual fiendish speed. "Waning crescent and in the final days."

Blackwolf nodded, looking at the eastern sky. "It is a new moon. I could have told you that."

"With all due respect John, is that something an Apache would know," Matt asked.

"Those that are raised as traditional Apache, absolutely; those that live in the modern world, probably not."

"Thanks mama," Morgan said.

"Any time sugar; hit me back if you need me." They heard Garcia click off the line as they walked back to the SUV.

JJ came on the line. "John, you said something about a traditional Apache. How do the traditional Apache feel about tattoos?"

"Tattoos," Blackwolf questioned back. He thought for a second. "A traditional Apache would wear a battle scar as a badge of honor; however tattoos were never a part of that."

"So they're frowned upon by traditionalists," Emily questioned.

"Not necessarily; I am just saying traditionalists would not get one. The Apache respect individual choice; most just follow the ways of the people."

"Thanks John," JJ said.

"Hotch," Morgan said, "we're gonna sign off until we get to the next scene."

"Understood Morgan; we're going to talk over things here. Call us when you get there." Morgan ended the call.

Blackwolf looked at Morgan. "Is there something in the tattoos?"

"It may work into our profile," he answered. Blackwolf shrugged.

Blackwolf turned his attention to Matt. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Matt nodded.

"The Bureau lets them two talk like that?"

Matt gave Blackwolf his deep Irish smile. "The joys of being one of the bosses; I don't have to attend the semi-annual seminars those two set off because someone in the building hears them and bitches about it to the Bureau hotline. That's a Hotch headache."

"And I'll say it again; I don't give a damn if Bob in accounting doesn't get the joke," Morgan added.

Blackwolf lightly laughed as Morgan just shook his head, getting in the SUV.

Matt turned the SUV around in the next driveway and headed to the end of the street. "Take a right at the stop sign," Blackwolf said. They drove a couple blocks and he pointed at the left turn that Matt needed to take.

As Matt pulled down the street, Morgan made a call. "Emily, you ready?"

"Yup; Lisa said she walking on the right side of the street to her home." Blackwolf pointed it out. "The unsub came up from behind and did the same thing to her that he did to Macy. And he carried her across the street." The men looked, Matt parked the SUV and they got out.

"There are three vacant lots here," Matt noted.

"When the BAU was here the last time, I explained to Hotch that the developers had given a lot of money to tribal members to leave," Blackwolf said. "And our housing, without the revenue from the casino was sub-standard at best. They became a fire hazard, threatening the properties of those that stayed. That was the first thing the tribal council did with the gaming profits. They tore down all those homes. And the tribal council gave incentives for the rest of the homeowners to upgrade their homes and properties with the shared revenue."

Morgan looked. "These lots are still mowed."

"We still have a fire danger around here; especially this time of year. This is Arizona," he smiled. "The tribal council takes care of that. At the other crime site, with a single lot in between homes, the home owners usually each buy half of the lot for a garden or a place for their children to play."

"It's their job to mow the extra lot," Morgan said. Blackwolf nodded.

"I noticed the orange pylons in the other empty lot," Matt said. "Homemade football field?"

Blackwolf nodded with a smile. "There are a lot of young boys on that street. Macy has three younger brothers."

"Emily, did Lisa remember where the attack happened," Matt asked.

"All she said was that he carried her a long way with what she could remember through the pain."

"Same blitz attack?"

"Yup Cob; she said she could hardly breathe; he broke one rib." The three men shook their heads, fanning out to cover the site. "Hey guys; she said a corner of the glass of her iPhone broke out in the attack."

"Needle met haystack," Morgan said, pulling out his flashlight. Matt and Blackwolf did the same.

"I've got the area," Blackwolf said, pointing. "The grass is still tramped down and the ground torn up a bit." Matt and Morgan joined him and Morgan took a picture with his cell.

"That fits," Emily said. "The unsub was more brutal with her." The three shone around their flashlights.

"Got it," Morgan said. "Cob, hand me your other glove." Matt complied. Morgan used the glove to pick up the minuscule piece and put it in another evidence bag that Blackwolf held open.

"We don't have the technology to test this evidence," Blackwolf said.

"The Phoenix Field Office does," Matt said. "Do you trust us?"

Blackwolf nodded. They looked around more and found no more tangible evidence. "Hotch, we're heading back," Matt said.

"Got it Cob; get back here. We're ready to sit and talk about everything." The three headed back to the SUV.

Driving back to the reservation police building, Blackwolf looked at the two agents. "Talk about everything?"

Matt nodded. "This is the phase of our process where we sit down together and go over all the details and evidence we've gathered. From there, we develop our profile."

"And when will you have your profile?"

Matt looked at his watch. "We'll spitball all the information we have tonight and then try to get some sleep." He looked at Blackwolf. "The key word: try. And also try to get our bodies into your time zone. From what I'm hearing, we'll get back in tomorrow morning and develop our profile." Matt looked in the mirror at Morgan in the backseat. "You agree?"

"Yup Cob," Morgan said.

"What's up with this Cob," Blackwolf asked.

"That man sitting next to you," Morgan said, pointing at Matt, "is a goddamn Cobra. You deal with rattlesnakes out here in the desert. Our unsubs have to deal with him." Blackwolf turned to look at Morgan. "He'll do the Cobra dance; aka, charm you with his Irish personality. Until you piss him off. Then he's just like a Cobra; lethal."

-00CM00-

The three walked into the station together. "You need alone time," Blackwolf asked. Matt and Morgan nodded. "Then I'm going to head out and be on patrol with my officers that are pulling double shifts to catch this man."

"Or you could drive that evidence to the Phoenix Field Office," Morgan suggested.

Blackwolf shook his head as a teenage boy appeared. "I've got Micah to do that," he smiled. "You'll let them know?" Matt nodded his head with a smile.

"Let's just hope Marney's text got through to her friends so he doesn't have target rich environment," Matt said, extending hand. "Stay safe," he smiled.

"Get me and my officers that profile," Blackwolf said, shaking his hand.

The team worked over all the data they had gathered for another three hours until Hotch noticed Emily, JJ and Rossi fighting off yawning. Matt eyed him. "Time to pull the plug?"

"Ya think Hotch? And what about Garcia?"

"After I told her to give the Phoenix Field Office a heads up to expect some evidence, I sent her home," Hotch said. Matt nodded.

They flipped the board over that had their profile notes, shut the conference room door and headed to SUV's. Ten minutes later, they gathered their room keys from the hotel front desk clerks.

They all got off on the fourth floor, pulling their luggage bags. Matt got them headed down the correct hall to their rooms. They all swiped their room keys into the door locks and headed in. Less than a minute later, they all discovered they had adjoining rooms. The Three Musketeers had the suite, with a kitchen, full living room and two bedrooms on either end of the room that covered the full length of the end of the hotel; one had a king sized bed with the other having two doubles, each with their own bathroom. The adjoining rooms each had doubles, with the ladies along with Morgan and Reid walking into the suite from their rooms. Matt walked to the table in the dining area and tossed his room key down, along with the SUV keys. There was a handwritten note. _Welcome to the VIP suite of rooms. We appreciate you coming. Blackwolf_

Matt smiled at the rest as he handed the card to JJ. "I'm showering and sawing logs." He headed to the room he would share with Hotch.

The lights were out in the VIP suite of rooms twenty minutes later.

###

**A/N: Desert Storm is also known as the Gulf War. Stormin' Norman is Gen. Norman Schwartzkopf, Commander-in-Chief of US Central Command. He was the head of all coalition forces during that war.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team entered the conference room a little after seven the next morning, coffees in hand for most. They already had breakfast and then stopped at the espresso café that was also in the casino on the way out the door.

Blackwolf came out of his office and walked into the conference room as Matt flipped their boards back over. Most of the team settled into chairs. "I have to say you do not work government hours," he smiled. He pointed at the board. "And you've been busy." Hotch looked at him. Blackwolf shook his head. "He didn't strike last night."

"Good," Matt said. "The girls listened to Marney."

"But they're teenagers," Emily said. "That won't last."

"But that pissed off our boy," Ross said, shaking his head. "We've got to get to him before he escalates and this becomes rape/murder."

Blackwolf looked at Hotchner. "Your profile is ready?"

Hotch nodded. "When can you gather your officers that you want to hear it?"

"I want all of them to hear; they work rotating shifts; day, afternoons, nights and weekends. But the two that were on last night with me, have just got to bed. I would like them to get a little sleep at least."

"When have you," Hotch asked.

"I will sleep…." Blackwolf started to growl and Matt cut him off.

"You're the leader here," he said, shaking his head. "You're no good to them if you're running on fumes."

"I've trudged through those hills," he said pointing out the window, "looking for lost hikers for forty-eight hours straight for the Park Service. I can handle it," he angrily said.

"But you make lousy company," JJ said. "Listen to yourself."

"John, we need you to be on top of your game when this starts getting hot, which it will," Rossi said.

"Dave's right," Hotch added. "Go home and get some sleep yourself. We'll strategize some tactical things we can do to help all of you and be out there in support once it turns dark." Hotch looked at Matt. "Profile briefing at two this afternoon?"

"You're the boss but sounds good to me." The two of them looked at Blackwolf.

"You know I could take the both of you," he growled.

"Ohhh, I want some of that action," Rossi smiled.

Morgan shook his head. "I thought I explained to you about him last night," he said, pointing at Matt.

"Plus, Dumas wrote Three Musketeers, not two," Reid added. "And given your height, weight and obvious skills as a Native American, the statistics are highly in favor of two former Marines, one being Marine Recon and both in impressive shape for their ages and a BAU SAC that you under-estimate," he smiled.

"What kind of odds you thinking Vegas," Emily asked.

"Seven to one." Rossi pulled out his money clip and slapped a hundred dollar bill down on the table.

Blackwolf smiled and shook his head. "I will see you all at one-thirty." That garnered him the finger point from both Rossi and Taylor, with smiles. He turned and started to walk out of the conference room.

"For my age Doc," Matt asked. Blackwolf stopped. "Let's go out in the parking lot right know and I'll show you my age." Blackwolf shook his head, laughed to himself and continued walking to the back door as the BAU team laughed as well.

Once he was out the door, Morgan looked at Hotch. "Tactical planning? Hotch the town isn't that big. Two of their officers can cover it."

"I know Morgan; I was just throwing something out to get him to get some sleep. But it does give us time to talk some more. I agree with what Dave said about this unsub escalating and I feel we have to work that into the profile."

"And," Matt asked.

"I feel like we're missing something," he said looking at him.

"You getting my guts partner?"

Hotch nodded. Reid got out of his chair. "There's one thing we haven't talked about. While we only have two crime sites for our geographical profile, the fact still remains that the unsub has chosen only to strike here," he said, pointing to the map of the small city.

"Spence," JJ asked.

"Look at the map of the reservation JJ," Reid said, moving to the one taped to one of the windows of the conference room. "There are small areas of residential population dotted around on it; yet the unsub has only struck here."

"Good point Reid," Dave said. "Any ideas?"

Reid shook his head. "Not at the moment."

"But I think that plays into the thing we're missing," Matt added.

"I agree," Reid said.

"I keep going back to the point I made earlier," Prentiss said. "How long can we keep these girls from going out at night? And then add in Rossi's escalation theory. We might be needed out there; if not tonight, sometime soon."

"You're probably right Emily; but we all know Blackwolf is going to throw our words back at us tonight," Rossi said.

"Agreed," Matt said. "But I also agree with Emily. If not tonight, we better get ready to do it tomorrow night. The girls are not going to sit, especially with a weekend coming up and this unsub is waiting for that and his rage is seething." He looked at Dave. "I thought about something last night."

Dave looked at him. "Do you need a nap?"

"No I got up to take a leak; don't tell me you don't think about the case when you do that." Dave smiled and nodded his head. "Could our unsub be a ephebophile as well?"

"The definition fits," Morgan said. "They're attracted to post-pubescent children ages 15-19."

"I thought of that too," Rossi said. "But we've profiled our unsub to be around the age of mid- thirty. Most ephebophiles are in their late thirties to early forties."

"You've always said Rossi, don't get locked in on the age," Emily said.

"But they are in it for the sexual gratification," Hotch said. "With our unsub being impotent, plus his age, that would be rare."

"Exceedingly," Reid added.

Matt looked at Rossi. "You told me when you started we all will continue to learn on this job, even you; just thought I'd toss it out."

"It was a valid question Matt that merited some thought," Rossi smiled.

JJ smiled. "And here I thought I was the only one Rossi was still continuing to school."

"You're a senior in Rossi's college of unsubs," Dave said with his point and a proud smile. "And you've come a long way in a few short years." He pointed at Matt. "He's a graduate that bothers me with emails," Dave smiled. "And for the record, I'm still learning myself. We can never know too much about our unsubs." The rest of the team smiled as well.

JJ looked at Rossi. "So when do I get my diploma?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm still waiting on mine."

"Join the club," Hotch said with his soft smile.

"They're in the mail," Rossi quipped. They all laughed.

_Matt's right; laughter is the best medicine_ Hotch thought.

-00CM00-

Blackwolf walked into the station at his promised time of one-thirty. He looked into the conference room and noticed the BAU team sitting around the table; yet the door was open. He walked in. "Have you come up with more ideas?"

Dave shook his head. "We've bounced ideas off each other all morning. That's how this team works. But other than Matt blazing Reid's ass off in a fifty yard dash out on the street at high noon, we're sticking to the profile we're ready to deliver."

Blackwolf looked at them all. "John," Matt said. "We've got to have an outlet to deal with this job day in and day out. You remember your mother's Reader's Digest?" Blackwolf gave him a small smile and but with a questioned look.

"Laughter is the best medicine," Hotch said.

Blackwolf looked at Hotch, not believing the words that came out of his mouth and then Matt. "The Bureau, in its infinite wisdom has supplied our illustrious leader with a size bigger of the tight ass Bureau shorts." Matt evilly grinned at the Native American.

"And you made the recommendation," Blackwolf said, playing along.

"That's why they pay me the big bucks," Matt deadpanned, giving Blackwolf a wink.

Blackwolf joined the soft laughter of the team. "There's someone I need all of you to meet. He'll be here shortly."

"Sounds like a good time for me to use the head," Rossi said, getting up out his chair. Matt pointed at him and followed him down the hall to the restrooms. The ladies were the next out the door.

Blackwolf looked at Hotch. "They have relaxed you Captain America," Blackwolf smiled.

"Et tu Brute? Blackwolf laughed.

"We've got game," Morgan smiled. He looked at Reid. "Well, most of us," he smiled.

Blackwolf laughed more. He looked out the conference room door and noticed a person walking in. "Excuse me, I will be right back." Morgan got the Hotch glare; he and Reid smiled at each other. He walked into the conference room with the other man right after the four that made the restroom run.

"This is my number two; Ben Tallway."

Matt looked at him. "Tallway; isn't that an Ojibwa name?"

Tallway smiled at Matt. "You're good."

Matt smiled back, shaking his head. "I grew up in Wisconsin. My grandparent's farming land was just south of the land of the Chippewa nation there." The two men shook hands and Matt introduced Tallway to the rest of the team. "So how in the hell did you get to Arizona?"

Tallway smiled. "My dad was the reservation police chief; I learned from the best. But I wanted to explore my options to make my own mark." Emily nodded her head with a smile, as did Hotch. "There's a network of Native American law enforcement officers out there. I got offered a job to help a reservation police chief in the Seminole nation down in Florida. I took it and he mentored me more. Since then, I've taken what I've learned and helped newly formed reservation departments get on their feet. The Cree in Montana; the Utes and the Pawnee."

"Sounds like a helluva resume to me," Rossi said, with a smile.

"I was lucky to get him," Blackwolf admitted.

Tallway shook his head. "This is what I like best; helping a really young department. I'm honored John gave me the chance."

Matt looked at his watch and reached for his suitcoat from the back of a chair. Dave did the same. Blackwolf looked at them. Matt smiled. "It just got game time for us." The two Native Americans smiled.

Ten minutes later, the members of the BAU stood before the assembled reservation police officers with Blackwolf making the introductions.

"What we are going to present to you is our profile of your unsub; or unknown subject," Hotch said. "This is our analysis of that unsub that we hope will bring this unsub to justice. You are looking for a male in his early to mid-thirties that is a well-built, physically fit man and is Apache."

The room buzzed between the officers. A young officer spoke up. "An Apache would not do this brutal crime against a young girl of the tribe."

"I and this team respect you culture," Dave said. "However, I can tell you unequivocally that what drives this unsub crosses every, and I mean every, realm of races. It's not what's in his heart; it's what is in his head. That's our job; to get into this unsubs' head. Please hear us out and we'll explain our reasoning."

"Your unsub is an anger excitation rapist," Morgan said. "By the definition we at the BAU have established his goal is to humiliate, debase and hurt their victim. They express their contempt for their victim through the physical violence and use of profane language. For these rapists, sex is a weapon to defile and degrade the victim; the rape constitutes the ultimate expression of their anger."

"The rape is characterized by the physical brutality," Emily took over. "More physical force is used during the assault than would normally be associated with other rape cases."

JJ looked at the officers. "They attack their victims by grabbing them, forcefully striking them in the rib cage area, knocking the wind out of them so they cannot scream for help. Once this unsub has his victim on the ground, he eye gouges them so they cannot see with the eye that is facing up from their head pinned to the ground. He beats them, tears their clothes off and rapes them."

"The statistics of reported rape," Reid said, "as you can imagine, are low. In the US, 26.6 percent per one hundred thousand of population of cases are reported. In other countries, it can be exceedingly small, depending on the society. For example, in Indonesia, less than one percent of rape cases are reported."

"So you think there are more victims," Tallway questioned.

"Through a confidential source," Emily said, "we believe there are three more."

"So how do we catch his guy," another officer asked.

"There are things we know about this unsub that while helps our profile, doesn't help any of you in identifying him," Matt said. "His rape is not penile; he uses his hand, specifically his fingers for penetration which tells us absolutely that your unsub is impotent. However, in your closed society, one man is not going to talk about something like that." Matt shook his head and looked at the officers. "Trust me; that doesn't happen in mine or Agent Morgan's as well. We're men no matter our background or ethnicity; we like to be able to have sexual intercourse."

"But you haven't explained why you think this unsub is Apache," another officer commented.

"It was from what the unsub said to the girls in his profanity laced tirades at them during the rape," JJ said.

"Each victim reported that the unsub ranted at them about not being a traditional member of the tribe," Emily said. "He pointed out their tattoos they had that could be seen, especially to your first victim with one on her neck. According to Blackwolf, tattoos are not used by the traditional Apache, yet the rage for all post-adolescents. And no person of another ethnicity would know that."

"And the unsub also railed at each of the victims about using an iPhone," Matt said. "He tried to break the iPhone of the second victim. He sees social networking as a surge to the tribe."

"The physically fit part," Morgan added, "comes from where the initial blitz attack happened to where the actual rape occurred. Agent Taylor and I measured the first rape at nearly fifty feet from the blitz attack. The second victim; it was three times that."

Rossi pointed to one of the officers. "You asked how do you catch this man. This is where we come in with our profile to help you. This man has the time to stalk these victims; he's seen them before because he has seen their tattoos and using social media on their iPhones. This happens during daylight hours; so those of you working the day shifts should look for a man in a non-descript truck or SUV that is hanging out around where these girls would be."

"Truck or SUV," another officer asked.

Matt nodded. "They're phallic; all male and macho. It goes back to our unsub being impotent. He's using that to cover his problem."

"We have already delivered this portion of the profile to Sheriff Rhodes of the Terra Mesa sheriff's department," Hotch said. "We have worked with him before and he has full buy-in, having his deputies already doing surveillance at the high school that the girls attend and other areas off reservation land girls from the tribe may use."

"Yet the geographic profile of the attacks," Reid said, pointing to his map, "have all of the attacks here in your small city. That tells us that our unsub does not live here."

"How so," Blackwolf asked.

"This unsub is organized; his attacks are well planned. He won't do his crimes in his comfort zone," Dave said. "Where he lives."

"And that is your biggest advantage," Matt said. "As Dr. Reid said, this is a small town. Those of you that patrol this town know every vehicle. You see one that you don't recognize, call it in with a plate number. Our analyst in Quantico, at the speed of light, literally," he softly smiled, "can run the records far faster than going through your normal channels."

"In the meantime," Emily said, "we are going to appeal, through social media from this department's web site that all teenage girls, no matter if they fit this unsub's criteria or not, stay inside after dark."

"And if, for any reason, they have to be out, they don't do it alone," JJ added.

"In addition, those of you that work the other parts of the reservation, talk to people, especially a group of males in gathering places, whatever," Matt said. "Ask them if they recognize anyone that have been talking big lately about his 'conquests'. This guy will brag, and brag big to cover up that he's impotent."

"We want to catch this unsub as badly as you," Hotch said. "My team has full buy-in to support you. No lead, no glimpse, no situation that raises the hair up on the back of your neck is too small; as Agent Taylor said, our analyst is the best; call them in; we'll weed them out. Thank you."

The officers rose out of their chairs and headed out.

Blackwolf looked at Hotch. "I get to chase your team out with the same words you gave," he smiled.

Hotch smiled. "We knew that was coming. But later John; we've still got work to do."

-00CM00-

The team, as usual hung around until eight that evening, with no leads from the officers on patrol. Blackwolf walked into the conference room to see Matt rocking in his chair, in deep thought, staring out the window. "Now Hotch," he simply said. "If this one," he said pointing to Matt, "hasn't brought that up, I know all of you are on fumes."

Matt came out of his thinking state and smiled at Blackwolf, giving him the Taylor finger point. The team was eating dinner in casino less than an hour later. It was Thursday night; all you could eat crab legs in the buffet. They took full advantage of the feast.

-00CM00-

Matt woke up around two-thirty to the sound that haunted his memories. "Hotch, wake up," he said, clamoring out of bed.

"What," he mumbled in his sleep induced state.

"Aaron," Matt sharply said, "it's a chopper," pulling on clothes. "Something has happened."

Aaron rolled over on this back to look at his partner. Both of their cell phones went off.

"Shit," Hotch said.

###

**A/N: I know my readers are a smart group so I don't have to explain that Alexander Dumas wrote **_**The Three Musketeers**_**. I mention it because it's one of my favorite scenes from the movie **_**The Shawshank Redemption**_**. Heywood, an inmate, looking at the books that Andy got for the new prison library (portrayed by William Sadler; who btw, was Ray Finnegan in the S5 ep **_**Reckoner**_**) called him "Alexander Dumb-ass". :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I warned all of you at the beginning the details might get graphic.**

Chapter 6

Blackwolf looked at the two men getting out of the Bureau SUV. With the police lights still illuminating the scene in a small grove of young trees on a slight knoll about a block and a half away from the police station, he could plainly see them. Both were in jeans, tennis shoes and FBI windbreakers. As they got closer, he noticed both were disheveled; hair uncombed and not shaved. "That was quick," he said.

"I woke to the chopper and knew it wasn't good. How bad is it," Matt asked. Blackwolf shined his flashlight on a rock in the ground. It had blood on it.

"We saw the Med-a-Vac chopper leaving the field when we pulled out of the hotel parking lot," Hotch said. "What's her name and condition?"

"Lindsey Youngblood," Blackwolf said. "Age sixteen; she lives four blocks over," Blackwolf pointed. "She's in critical condition with head trauma as well as the injuries like the other victims, only worse. They think she may have a collapsed lung from a broken rib. And her vaginal area suffered significantly more damage. They are taking her to St. Joseph's in Phoenix."

"The escalation," Hotch said.

Matt nodded his head. "Just like Dave predicted. What was she doing out," he added.

"Lindsey lives with her mom and seven year old brother. Her father was killed in Afghanistan three years ago serving with a company of Army rangers." Matt shook his head. "Johnny, the brother, developed a high fever from an ear infection. Her mom had sent her to the convenience store to get some children's aspirin around ten. She didn't think about the danger, worrying about Johnny." Hotch and Matt looked at the convenience store across from the police station. "When Lindsey didn't come home in twenty minutes, the mother called it in. She's pretty shook up about it all. It took my officers a while to find Lindsey. They were concentrating around the home like the other two victims. Ben discovered her when he broadened the search." Tallway joined them.

Hotch looked at Blackwolf. "John, take this the right way, but I have to ask…."

Blackwolf shook his head. "There was a major domestic dispute at a home on the other side of town involving two generations. The first officer that responded needed the second officer in town for back-up at that scene."

"Our unsub has changed pattern; he attacked a victim of opportunity," Matt said.

"And is listening to a police scanner," Hotch said. He looked at the two officers. "Have you found the spot of the blitz attack," he asked.

Tallway nodded. "She took the shortest route to the store; a straight line going through the yards. I just found it in between houses a block and a half up to the southwest," he pointed, looking at Blackwolf. "Tony has the scene marked with crime tape and is watching it," he reported. "We just need a CSU team."

"That will be in the morning," Blackwolf said.

Matt looked at him. "Morning?" Hotch walked away from the other three pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Blackwolf looked at Matt. "Why he's the boss; he knows how to chew asses to get something done."

"A Marine officer doesn't," Tallway asked.

"Not how I roll," Matt said. "Da taught me from day one you don't demand respect, you earn it."

"Da," Tallway questioned.

"Irish term for dad or grandfather," Matt answered, more interested in the scene.

"Smart man," Blackwolf said.

"Yes he was," Matt said, pulling out his flashlight to look the scene over closer. He hunched down on his knees and looked at the ground. He motioned the other two over. "Look at the marks in the ground," he said, shining his flashlight on the grooves in the dirt. "That was made with a pointed toe, more than likely a cowboy boot to be that pronounced."

"That does not narrow down your profile Cob," Blackwolf said, pointing to the footwear he and Tallway were wearing.

"Yes it does," Matt said. "Our unsub has metal pointed boots. Regular cowboy boots like yours would have left the dirt spilled over the sides above the indentation. While there is some, it doesn't have as much as it should. He dug his toes into the ground to get more leverage to hurt Lindsey worse."

"More escalation Cob," Blackwolf asked.

Matt nodded his head. "When we catch this bastard, I guarantee you the dirt under that metal will match this crime scene. That's what we'll nail him on."

"And state CSU will be here within an hour to take a sample of that dirt," Hotch added, rejoining them.

"Good," Matt said. Blackwolf just looked at Hotch, shaking his head in a small, appreciative smile.

Matt, still on his haunches, looked at Hotch. "Aaron, the blitz attack happened in between two houses that way," he pointed. "A block and a half away and he's listening in; you thinking what I'm thinking," he asked, pointing to the police station.

Hotch looked and then nodded at his partner. Blackwolf and Tallway looked at the two men. "This was for us; he knows we're here, helping with the investigation. He's taunting us and the reservation police."

Matt rose up from his crouch. "Now I really want this bastard."

"Get in line," Tallway growled.

Hotch looked at him. "You're late to an already a long line."

"Take a number," Matt added.

-00CM00-

Dave woke to his alarm clock at six that morning. He padded into the kitchen of the suite, started the coffee pot, turned the TV that was in the kitchen softly on to a news channel and went to shower and shave. Twenty minutes later, he sat at the counter island of the kitchen, taking a sip of his coffee, reading his email on his laptop while keeping an eye on the news and the stock market ticker band running at the bottom of the screen. When he heard the shower start up in the other bedroom, he sat up and took notice. He had assumed Hotch and Matt were doing their morning swimming ritual. Matt walked into the living room twenty seconds later, wearing only his boxers. "This isn't good," Dave said.

Matt shook his head, yawning. "We've got another victim," Matt said, scratching his chest, reaching for a coffee cup.

"That isn't decaf Matt," Rossi said. Matt just looked at him and Rossi noticed the faint dark circles of lack of sleep under his eyes. "How bad?"

"They airlifted her to St. Joe's in Phoenix," Matt yawned again, reaching into the fridge for his milk to add to his coffee. "She's in critical condition with head trauma and a possible collapsed lung among other injuries," he said, adding the milk to his mug. Dave looked at him. Matt took a long sip and put the milk back in the fridge. "Your escalation theory was right. Can you get the rest of the team rolling; breakfast is on the go this morning."

"You got it Matt."

"Thanks Dave," Matt said, heading back to the bedroom with his coffee mug.

Hotch came out fifteen minutes later, dressed for the day in his usual suit and tie. He didn't look any better than Matt. "I heard," Dave said, looking at him. "The team is up; we should be out of here in thirty minutes or less. Emily is in my shower while JJ is showering in their room."

Hotch just nodded at him as he poured his own coffee. "Aaron, talk to me." Hotch filled him in on the details.

"So we have a psychopath that is also a serial rapist; we've seen that before. The profile stands Aaron, even more so. Someone will know this guy; he will stand out. That's more that we can add to the officers doing the canvasing away from the town." He eyed his former protégé, taking a deep, long look. "What's bothering you Aaron."

"Matt," Hotch said, pointing to their bedroom. "I'm worried about him. This case is getting to him."

"They do to all of us Aaron; Matt is no different."

"I dunno Dave; I see this look in his eye that I haven't seen before." Dave looked at him. "He's getting dead eye syndrome."

"Aaron, look at me." Hotch did. "I know him and you do too. That dead eye look is him totally focused. At the end of the day, when we catch this bastard, he'll do it right. He's been raised from day one to do exactly that."

"We all have our breaking point Dave."

"Yes we do Aaron; but not Matt; not on this one. Trust me."

Twenty minutes later, the team was assembled at the espresso bar, getting caffeinated drinks and a quick breakfast to go of the morning sweets in the glass case. One look at Hotch and Matt knew they shouldn't ask then.

By seven-thirty, they were in the conference room, with Hotch and Matt giving them the update. The rest of the back station of the department was quiet with no one present. Garcia was on their laptops. "My liege, per a phone call from Sir Derek, I've been trying to find our peeve. And while I haven't broken any laws, I may have skirted the line…"

"Not this morning Garcia; what have you found?"

"Zero sir."

"Garcia," Matt said. "Check military records. They're federal and I think with our guy's macho attitude and skills, he might have that background. Check psyche evals for displaced anger and dishonorable discharges for that behavior."

"Aye, aye Colonel; Garcia out." Matt smiled at the Marine answer to a command.

Morgan looked at Taylor. "That's a long shot Cob."

"I know; but right now, I'll take a long shot; we need something."

Reid rose out his chair, leaving his Danish on the table, yet holding his cup of coffee. "What we do have now is three geographical points for our profile." He took a marker, shaking it, and connecting the three sites. He drew a triangle.

The team talked over more what they knew. Blackwolf walked in fifteen minutes later.

He looked at Hotch and Matt. "You two look like I feel."

Hotch just shook his head as Matt stared at the triangle. "Shit," he said. The team looked at him. "John, where does Marney live," he asked, pointing to Reid's map.

Blackwolf walked to the map and pointed. "Right in the middle," Reid said.

###


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Where's Marney right now," Matt asked Blackwolf.

He looked at the clock on the wall. "On her way to school; she usually drives herself but Jimmy has taken over that; he has been driving her both ways after Hotch's alert."

"Please call him and tell him to walk her in the door," Matt advised. Blackwolf pulled out his cell and made the call. When he finished, he looked at the team. "She's been the target the whole time," Blackwolf asked.

"Ultimately," Rossi said.

"Why? What has Marney done to this guy?"

"Wait a minute guys," Emily said. "Blackwolf may be right, considering Marney's age; but what if she's an end to a means."

"Do your sister and brother-in-law have any enemies that you know of," JJ asked.

"None," Blackwolf said. "They both work in Phoenix with good jobs; they both are college educated. But they choose to live here. They are quiet people by nature."

"What about you," Hotch asked.

"Me," Blackwolf asked. "I have too many; it comes with the job."

Rossi shook his head. "No John, this is personal." Blackwolf shook his head. "Come on John, think. There's got to be something or someone. Hell we all have them whether we work in law enforcement or not. I can't give you a Doctor Reid percentage; but it's just nearly all of them don't have the mental trigger to turn it on us." They all stood silent as Blackwolf thought.

"A family member that swore vengeance after an arrest," Reid softly asked. They got another negative shake of Blackwolf's head.

"Did you have to kill a suspect in self-defense," Hotch asked.

Blackwolf shook his head. "That is your way, not mine."

"Any of your officers," Morgan asked.

It was another negative from Blackwolf. "This is the first major case we have had since the department started. The rest of it is family issues; spousal abuse, plus some minor drug arrests and the usual with alcohol use of casino guests."

"I hate to get personal, but any former girlfriends," Matt asked.

Blackwolf stared at him. "You're right; that is personal."

"And we need to find a connection to all of this," Matt retorted.

Blackwolf eyed him for a couple seconds. Matt didn't back down. "There was only one; but we broke up years ago."

"Was it friendly or a nasty break up," Emily asked.

"It was mutual; and while we both hurt from it, there was no anger. Rebecca wanted to leave the reservation; I did not. We respected each other's decision."

Hotch looked at him. "Did she leave?" Blackwolf nodded. "Have you kept up with her?"

"Rebecca died in Los Angeles about seven years ago."

"What was the cause of death," JJ asked.

Blackwolf shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that she died; I mourned her passing in the traditional way."

"What was her last name," Morgan asked, getting Garcia on the laptops.

"Office of the now highly over heated; my engine has been idling too long."

"Then re-fill your coolant Mama."

"Southwind," Blackwolf said.

"You hear that Garcia," Morgan asked. "First name Rebecca; she died in Los Angeles approximately seven years ago."

"Easy enough," Garcia said, typing away. "Here we go; Rebecca Southwind, age thirty-four, died August 31, 2007 in Hollywood Hills. Hang on, there's a police record attached to the death certificate." They all heard a pause. "Oh my," Garcia said softly.

"PG," Emily asked. "We need that information."

"She died from injuries sustained in a brutal rape. And those injuries were exactly like the unsub is doing to the girls only worse."

"There's a trigger," Dave said. "He could be honoring the anniversary of her death. Any family Garcia?"

"Her parents died in a car accident about four years ago on a trip to Texas," Blackwolf said.

"Correct you are John," Garcia said. "But there's a younger brother; Robert."

"Robbie," Blackwolf. "I only met him one time. Rebecca and I started dating in our early twenties. He left shortly after that….." Blackwolf looked at Cob. "To join the Navy."

"Garcia," Matt barked.

"Digging Sir Cob; let me hit you back in a flash." She disappeared off their screens.

Hotch looked at Blackwolf. "Any impression of him you can remember?"

Blackwolf shook his head. "He was shy and quiet."

"What was his build," Morgan asked.

"He had just graduated from high school; six foot maybe an inch more. But he was a skinny kid."

"Some pubescent males grow denser muscle mass later than others," Reid said.

"And the military can sure help with that," Rossi noted. Matt nodded his head.

"Wait," Blackwolf said. "You think Robbie is the unsub?"

"He's worth a look at," Hotch said as Garcia re-appeared.

"Oh my awesome agents I have so much more," Garcia said. "Robert Southwind was an outstanding sailor trained by the USN as an electrician. He rose quickly throw the ranks, becoming a CPO, whatever that is…"

"Chief Petty Officer," Matt and Dave said together.

"And then went up further to Senior CPO, going for his twenty year retirement with nothing on his record; I mean clean as a whistle and nominated for a Master CPO when the wheels, literally, came off the bus."

"Garcia," JJ asked, "what happened?"

"A CPO under his command chewed out a female Seaman Second Class. Southwind happened to be in the area, heard the exchange, and broke the CPO's jaw. The boat," Garcia added.

"Ship," Matt and Dave corrected.

"Whatever was just pulling into Newport News, Virginia," Garcia continued, ignoring them, "and Southwind was sent ashore for a psyche eval."

"That figures," Matt said. "Senior CPO's can only be busted in rank through a court-martial. No commanding officer is going to recommend that for a first offense, especially someone with a spotless record."

"Garcia, what was the date of that incident," Dave asked.

Garcia typed more. "Oh my God Rossi; September 2, 2007."

"He had just got the news about his sister," Matt said.

"He passed the psyche eval with flying colors and was sent back to duty," Garcia continued. "When the USS Ronald Reagan went out to sea, six months later, Southwind was part of the duty roster. But he had two more incidents of violent behavior against CPOs that reprimanded female personnel and he was sent home. He left the Navy shortly after that."

"Dishonorable discharge," Matt asked.

"No sir; it just looks more like mutual agreement."

"So it was a general discharge; that had to piss him off," Dave said. "But we've got our stressor; his sister's death, coupled with getting kicked out of the only job he knew."

"Robbie hasn't been around here since he left for the Navy," Blackwolf said. "After his parents died, their small piece of property and home were auctioned off by the tribe. Robbie never was at their burial rite. I was," Blackwolf said. "And the sale of the property as well," he added.

"Oh contraire, my tall Native American; after his parent's death, a lawyer for the tribe tried to track Robbie down to see if he wanted his parent's land. He couldn't find him; but three years ago, Robbie developed a horrible lung infection which required him to be hospitalized. Since he was off the grid, I mean I literally can't find out anything about his life in that blank span of time, he did use medical services through the VA. When he did that, said lawyer was able to contact him. Robbie got the funds from the parent's property sale as well as his residuals from the gambling profits. He bought an abandoned property approximately thirty miles northeast of you. On reservation land; building permits show he built a house on his own."

"So he's well-funded as well," Rossi said, shaking his head. "It gave him the opportunity to stalk the girls."

"It all fits," JJ said.

"Send us a GPS address Garcia," Hotch said.

"On your cells," she said, pushing a button, "now." Hotch pulled out his cell, hitting a button.

"Garcia, get a picture of Southwind along with a vehicle description and plate number to the reservation police and Sheriff Rhodes as well," Emily said.

"Way ahead of you my loves," Garcia said.

The team rose from their chairs and went to their go bags, pulling out their Kevlar.

"What about a search warrant," Blackwolf asked.

"That's the call Hotch is making now," Matt said. "He's got the US Attorney in Phoenix on speed dial. Since this is reservation land, we know we have jurisdiction. Garcia sent a standard copy of a search warrant to him with the particulars of this case before we left."

"All he has to do is fill in the name, address and get a judge to sign it," JJ said.

"Which we'll have in fifteen minutes," Hotch said.

"Garcia, get me a schematic of that house," Matt said. "Use the building permits for that."

"And satellite imagery if you can get in Mama," Morgan added.

"And any gun ownership Garcia," Matt added.

"Check and checkers," Garcia said. "Garcia out."

The team put their Kevlar in their chairs and headed to the bathroom. When they came back in, Garcia had the information Matt and Morgan had requested on the computer screens. The two talked tactically strategy together. When they finished, they laid out the plan to the rest of the team.

An officer came into the conference room. "This just came over the fax machine," he said, handing some papers to Hotch. Hotch quickly looked them over and nodded at Matt.

"Let's go," Hotch said, grabbing his Kevlar, putting it on. The rest of the team followed suit.

Matt looked at Blackwolf, tightening his Kevlar around his chest. "Where's yours?"

"I don't wear it."

"If you want to come with us, you do." Blackwolf stared at him. "John," Matt said, staring back at him, "don't make me pull federal jurisdiction on you. Southwind has a legally registered .357 Magnum. Garcia gave me the heads up while I was taking a leak. None of us are Superman and neither are you." Blackwolf looked at Hotch. "Tactical is my call, not his," Matt added.

"Damn Irish," Blackwolf said, heading out the conference room door. He met them two minutes later at the SUVs, carrying his vest.

"Damnit John, you get that on, or you're walking," Matt growled. Blackwolf pulled his vest on. Matt shook his head and adjusted it to his standards. "Gut shot, you live."

"Upper thorax region above the heart," Reid said, getting Matt's look, "means you don't." Blackwolf took a quick look around at the team and noticed they all wore their Kevlar like Cob.

"Thanks Doc," Matt said. "Let's mount up." They all climbed into the vehicles.

Matt, following Hotch's directions, led in the first vehicle. Morgan, Emily, JJ and Reid were in the second. Blackwolf looked over Hotch's shoulder and pointed out a short cut to Matt. "What I don't get, is why he's after me?" Both vehicles were in contact with each via their cell phones.

"It only has to make sense in his mind," Rossi and JJ said together.

"Your student has learned well," Blackwolf smiled at him.

"They all have," Rossi said. Garcia updated the team more on Southwind's financial status.

Twenty minutes they were at Robert Southwind's house. They entered with their usual precision of a team that had worked together for years. Blackwolf, armed only with his knife, was in the rear and watched with appreciation the execution of the entry. As the team conducted their search, Blackwolf guarded the entrance half the team had entered.

Less than five minutes later, he heard Matt, Morgan and Hotch all call out "clear". They all gathered in the dining room. Reid looked around. "For the amount of money in his bank account, Southwind lives in a relatively plain house; just basic plumbing with no electricity; and only one floor."

"After nearly twenty years in the Navy, mainly on ships" Rossi said, "the last thing he'll want is steps." Reid looked at him. "Serving on a ship, all you do is go up and down narrow stairwells; trust me."

Matt looked at Dave. "Let me guess; six months of Sea Marine duty."

Rossi nodded with a smile. "Six worst months of my life." Matt shook his head with a smile.

"Now what," Blackwolf asked.

"We tear this place apart and look for evidence and clues," Hotch said.

"Not all of us," Rossi said. Hotch looked at him. "You, Matt and John had a short night. We can handle this. The BOLO is out on Southwind and Marney is safely in school. Head back to town and take a nap. You'll need it for later."

"He's right," Morgan added. Hotch glared at them both.

"Aaron, you may be the boss, but I've got seniority," Dave said. "Get your asses back to town and to bed."

Hotch looked at Matt. "This is _the_ one and only time partner I don't have you're back," Matt said. "Dave is right; it'll be game on later tonight and I could use the couple hours. So could you."

Emily looked at her watch. "It's just past ten; sleep until two; we should be done by then and meet you back at the station at two-thirty."

Reid started to open his mouth. JJ gently touched his arm. "Spence now is not the time for a dissertation on the comparative values of an afternoon nap. Just get ready to draw your weapon to back Rossi," she smiled. Blackwolf smiled at that.

"We're voted off the island guys; let's roll," Matt said, putting a hand on Blackwolf's shoulder.

"I'm in," he smiled back.

Hotch started to open his mouth. "Go," Dave commanded, with a point.

"Come on Hotch," Matt said. "You should know by now to never piss off an Italian with a gun. They all have mob connections." Blackwolf shook his head at the camaraderie of the three men. Hotch shook his head with a small smile and followed Matt and Blackwolf out to the SUV.

-00CM00-

The team looked up at to see Hotch and Matt walk into the conference room, both in jeans, casual shirts and sneakers. Dave eyed Hotch. "See, that nap even made you think better," he smiled.

Even dressed down, Hotch was all business. "What did you find?"

"Nada," Dave said.

"As in nil and none," JJ added.

"Nothing at all," Matt asked.

Reid nodded his head. "Which speaks to the Southwind's mental state; this plan is all in his head."

"That's not good," Matt said.

"No it's not," Morgan agreed. "We have absolutely no clue what his next move is going to be."

"Or his final plan," Hotch added. He looked at the rest. "Was there even a shrine to his sister?" The rest shook their heads.

"Not one picture," Emily said.

Hotch looked at Dave. "Then we have to get into his head and figured out that final plan."

A reservation office tore into the conference room. "Terra Mesa 9-1-1 just got a call from Jimmy Standtall's cell six minutes ago. He had been reared ended by a black pick-up truck on the way home with Marney from school. Jimmy knew to call it in. The call ended abruptly fifteen seconds later after sounds of glass being broken. A Terra Mesa deputy patrolling the school responded in less than a minute. Jimmy was in the driver seat of the car with a head wound; Marney is gone."

"I think we're doing that profiling on the fly," Matt said, heading towards to the door. The team was right behind him.

###

**A/N: USN is the United States Navy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back Speedy (one of my readers)!**

Chapter 8

The team flew to scene. Matt looked at Hotch. "Call Blackwolf."

"Way ahead of you Matt," Hotch said his cell phone already at his ear. He shook his head. "It's going to voice mail."

"Try again," Matt said. He did and shook his head.

They arrived on scene to see an EMT working on Jimmy. Matt sprung out of the SUV and looked at the second EMT. "How is he?"

"He's got a minor concussion and will need a few stitches Agent."

Matt looked at Hotch, pulling his cell phone down from his ear, shaking his head. "Hotch?"

"Now it's going straight to voice mail with no rings."

Morgan pulled his cell out. "Garcia, we need a trace on Blackwolf's cell pronto."

"On it," Garcia said, reading his voice.

Matt grabbed a reservation officer that appeared on scene. "How far is Blackwolf's home from here?"

"Less than three minutes," he said.

Matt pushed him back in his squad car. "Get over there now and call me with a report." The officer jumped in his vehicle and sped off, lights and siren blazing.

"Derek, Blackwolf's phone is at his home," Garcia reported.

"Got it," Morgan said, hanging up. "Blackwolf's cell is at his home."

Just then Sarah Standtall drove up madly to the scene, screeching to a halt. She jumped out of the car and checked on Jimmy. "I'm fine," he said. He nodded to the BAU team. "Talk to them," he said as the EMT's got him on a stretcher.

Sarah flew at them. "What's happening?" JJ got to her first and gave her the quick version. "What about Marney? You've got to protect my daughter from this monster!"

"Sarah," JJ said. "Listen to me. This has something to do about John's relationship with Rebecca Southwind." Sarah looked at Jimmy getting put in the ambulance. He nodded at her.

Matt's cell rang. He picked up on the first ring and listened, shaking his head. "There's blood in the driveway next to Blackwolf's truck, his cell smashed," he reported. "He's gone; it sounds like a blitz attack."

"Now John is gone as well," Sarah asked with panic in her voice.

JJ wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Sarah, you need to concentrate with us here. We need information from you that can help us find them both." Sarah took a deep breath.

Emily quietly approached her. "Did you know Rebecca?"

"She was my best friend in high school. We graduated together. I set her and John up."

"Specifically, how close were you with her," Emily asked.

Sarah shook her head, looking around at the scene. "Sarah," JJ said, "we need you to focus on our questions. Jimmy is going to be fine. We need to find Marney and John."

"You can do this Sarah," Emily added, rubbing her arm.

Sarah took a deep breath. "John said he trusted all of you. Rebecca and I were close; we were the sisters neither of us had; there were no secrets."

Matt gently joined the scene. "Forgive me for asking Sarah, but we need clues. Did John and Rebecca consummate their relationship?"

She nodded her head. "On Hunter's Point; she told me the next day it was a beautiful and wonderful experience." A tear dripped from her eye. "She told me she wrote about how wonderful it was in her diary. I said, 'that's my brother'."

Matt looked at Rossi. "Did you recover that diary?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "But I bet it was in the possessions in the parent's house that were cleared out before it was leveled. Southwind must have found it."

Matt pulled out his cell, calling the reservation officer at Blackwolf's home. "Do you know where Hunter's Point is?" He listened and nodded his head to the team.

Just about as Matt was going to tell the officer to get over there, an older reservation officer appeared on the scene with the stripes of a sergeant on his sleeve. "I do as well Agent." Matt updated the other officer, racing to the SUV.

"Lead the way," Hotch said. The Sergeant raced to his vehicle.

The team ran to their SUV's, dived in with Matt following the reservation squad car. The ones in the backseat grabbed the Kevlar vests, handing them over to the ones in the passenger seat while pulling on their own. The vehicles flew away from the scene with their red lights blazing.

Hotch pulled the mic of the two way radio in the vehicle. "This is SAC Hotchner of the FBI. Connect me to reservation squad car 107 immediately."

"Go ahead agent," the voice said back.

"Sergeant, how far is it?"

"About six miles Agent."

"Good," Rossi said, pulling on his Kevlar. "We're not that far behind."

Emily came over the radio. "Guys, we sure this is right?"

"It's gotta be," Rossi said. Dave took a breath and Matt cut him off.

"Cell phones only; I don't want this bastard listening in. He's too well planned." Hotch and Emily hung up their respective hand-mics. JJ hooked up with Rossi on his cell phone; both were on speaker.

"I agree with Dave," Hotch said. "This is about his world of losing his sister; he'll defile Marney in front of Blackwolf, symbolizing what he believes that John did to his sister at that same spot."

"In his twisted mind," Morgan added, "Southwind thinks that's what drove Rebecca to leave and join the untraditional world in Los Angeles."

"It fits," Rossi concurred. "But if we don't do this right, he'll kill them both sooner than his planned later."

"Garcia," Reid said, "get us the cell phone number of the reservation police Sergeant we're following." It pinged on his cell in less than two seconds and Reid dialed it, identifying himself to the officer.

The officer answered, still speeding to Hunter's Point. "Got it Agent; how do we play this?"

"Hang on Sergeant while I put you on speaker," Reid said, knowing Matt was mulling over take-down scenarios in his mind.

A few seconds later, Matt said, "Sergeant, describe the area to us."

"It's a wooded hilltop with a single road up. At the top, there's an open area that looks out over the valley."

"How close are the woods to the lookout area and how dense," Matt asked, continuing to work options in his head.

"Ten, maybe fifteen feet away at most on the south side; and it's pretty dense in spots. And there's a large patch of pines just before the open area on the north side that is real close."

"Dense enough that no one could see us coming through them?"

"Yes it is; but with all due respect Agent, an Apache would hear the slightest thing; a twig snapping, a step on dry leaves."

"Duly noted: can you see a car coming up the road," Matt continued, doing recon in his head.

"No; you wouldn't know a car was coming in the daylight until you make the crest to plateau of the lookout."

"Then slow down your approach as you reach the crest and stop one hundred yards below it." Matt said.

A minute later when the Sergeant turned onto a single lane dirt road, Matt said "Slow down Sergeant; we don't need dust flying in the wind to tip off we're coming. And lights off," he added, shutting down the SUV's. "When we get to your stopping point, pull over so the other two vehicles can get past. Everyone shut your cells phones and the police radio off." Hotch reached to shut the radio off. "When we get to that stopping point, shut off your vehicle, pull out the keys from the ignition and then quietly open the doors, leaving them open."

Hotch looked at him. "You have a plan?"

"More like an opening hand; after that, it's fluid."

"Fluid," Rossi asked.

"Welcome to doing it by the seat of your pants Rossi," Matt said, shaking his head. A couple second later, the Sergeant tapped his brake lights twice and then pulled to a stop in a wide space along the road that would let the other two vehicles pass. "He's good," Matt smiled. "This plan just got better chances of working."

The Sergeant got out, following Matt's instructions and walked to the SUV. Matt stuck out his hand. "Matt Taylor by the way," he whispered.

"Gabe Whitetail," he answered, shaking Matt's hand. "And for the record, we're about one hundred and twenty yards from the top. This spot is the nearest I could pull my vehicle clear." The rest of the team gathered at the back of the first SUV with Matt and Morgan pulling on their Kevlar.

Matt spoke quietly, yet quickly. "Dave, you're a hunter that knows how to get through the woods quietly." Dave nodded. "You and Morgan go up that way," Matt pointed to left side of the road. "Morgan, follow Dave's footsteps exactly." Morgan nodded.

"Gabe you're in the lead with team two with Hotch; same instructions," Matt said, looking at his partner. Hotchner nodded as well. He looked at Gabe. "Which side would be quicker to get to the top?"

"First team," he quickly replied.

Matt nodded. "Reid, we're with them for part of the climb. When the first two teams get to the top, make a quick assessment and if you need to spring out to get to the scene go for it. Hotch, Dave; your call via our team comms." They both nodded as the team put the hearing pieces in their ears. They all did a quick comm check.

Matt looked at the ladies. "When you two hear that call, you come up blazing in the SUV's with the lights and sirens; that just might give us the distraction we need to move forward."

"And if not," Morgan asked.

"Then we're playing it by ear," Matt said. Morgan looked at him. "That's battlefield planning; you do what's needed at the time."

"If it gets to that," Hotch said, "we all know what to do; get in this guy's head." They all nodded. He looked at Matt. "Where are you going to be?"

"Moving with Doc to get in that stand of pine trees on the north side; you're our distractions," he said.

Dave looked around at the different colored shirts the men of the team were wearing. "We'll need to wear jackets to blend into the woods," he said, pulling one out and putting it on.

"You're always a step ahead of me Dave," Matt said, pulling on his own.

"A Marine sergeant always takes care of the officer in charge." Matt smiled.

He looked at Whitetail, in his long sleeved forest green uniform shirt, as Hotch, Morgan and Reid pulled theirs on.

"Kevlar under the shirt," he nodded with a smile. "Good man."

"My first grandchild is expected in three weeks."

Matt quietly patted his shoulder. "Let's do this." They all moved out, with JJ and Emily climbing into the SUVs.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Something for my Dutch Delight. ;)**

**Thank you again for the reviews and alerts.**

Chapter 9

Exactly like Gabe predicted, Dave and Morgan crested the ridge top first. Dave signaled Morgan to stop and took a look around. Matt signaled Reid to stop, turning to him. "We'll have less than thirty seconds to get in those pines with the sirens," he whispered. "We move hard and fast Doc. Follow me." Reid nodded.

Southwind had Blackwolf standing in the open area. The stand of pine trees were just behind him, two feet to his right. His hands were tied and stretched above his head, with the rest of the rope slung over a tree limb that hung over the area and held in a tight Navy taught knot. His feet were bound as well and he was on his toes. Southwind's pick-up was to his side with the tailgate down. It was obvious that he had dumped Blackwolf in the back after the blitz attack. "I will hunt you down in the afterlife Robbie," Blackwolf snarled, shaking his head to get the blood out of his eyes from the gash in his hair line on top of his forehead.

Southwind had Marney lying prone on the ground, withering in pain. She had obviously received the blow to the ribs. Southwind knelt down and reached at her blouse. "Go!" Dave said.

The two teams broke out of the woods. "Robert Southwind; FBI; move away from Marney," Dave commanded springing out of the woods, his weapon drawn. Morgan was a step behind him and moved to Rossi's left. Gabe and Hotch broke out of the woods fifteen feet behind them weapons drawn as well. Southwind brandished a knife that looked like Blackwolf's; his .357 tucked in his jeans at the front.

As soon as Matt heard Emily and JJ coming up the hill in the SUVs, he took off in hard sprint. Reid's long legs kept him right behind Matt's broad Irish shoulders blazing a path through the wooded area.

Southwind left Marney lying on the ground and started to run the few feet towards Blackwolf. Morgan fired a shot and missed with the bad angle and not wanting to hit Blackwolf. Southwind hide behind the larger frame of Blackwolf, putting the knife to his throat as the SUVs screeched to a halt. Emily and JJ shut them down, springing out their respective doors with their weapons drawn. The scene quieted.

"Dave, move up," Hotch quietly said into the comm. "You've got the lead."

Rossi moved towards Southwind. "Robbie; John had nothing to do with Rebecca's death."

"He took her up here and forced himself on her. He defiled her!"

"That's a lie," Blackwolf said.

"Robbie, don't listen to him, listen to me" Emily said, moving forward in front of Hotch and Whitetail. "The same things she put in her diary, she posted on her Facebook page. Our technical analyst found her posts."

While that was happening, Hotch got on the comm, noticing Marney sitting up near the SUV JJ drove in. "JJ, I'm sending Whitetail in back-up; when he gets there, move in to get Marney out of there." He nodded at Whitetail to cover her.

"It's all there Robbie; her thoughts and feelings," Emily continued, moving forward. Whitetail moved around the back of the first SUV that Emily drove, sprinted to the second and moved up the driver side. He nodded at JJ and she quickly moved in and got to Marney. Whitetail came around the open door and helped JJ get Marney to the SUV and then re-positioned himself to cover the scene. Marney looked at her. JJ put her arm around her shoulder, holding her close.

"Real Apache do not use that technology," he shouted. "He took that away! And real Apache do not wear tattoos" he spat at Marney, turning himself and Blackwolf towards the SUV. Southwind put the knife tighter to Blackwolf's throat, drawing a small bead of blood.

"Prentiss," Hotch said into his comm, "stand still so Southwind will. Cob, you are a go."

"She did Robbie," she said halting in front of Blackwolf. "She wanted to tell the world about her love for John. She was that happy. Robbie, don't take that away from her. Let her have that wonderful memory in the afterlife," Emily said, lowering her weapon. "She spoke of a beautiful, wonderful warm night of her dreams."

"You lie you white bitch; you don't know our ancient…." His words ended, as his eyes rolled into his forehead. Southwind slumped against Blackwolf, dropping the knife. Dave quickly moved up and pulled Southwind off Blackwolf. He fell face first to the ground. It was then that Dave, with Morgan and Emily rushing up as well, noticed Matt's knife sticking out of the back Southwind's neck slightly above his shoulders and a little right of center.

Morgan pulled his knife from his pocket, jumped in the bed of Southwind's truck and reached up to cut Blackwolf down. Dave holstered his weapon and pulled out his pocket knife to free Blackwolf's feet. Gabe reached into the Bureau SUV, turned the radio on and called for back-up. Matt and Reid came completely out of the pines. Emily shook her head at Matt, while Morgan, getting out of the truck bed, cut the ropes off Blackwolf's hands. "Damnit Cob; when you told Strauss that story on the plane to Germany so she wouldn't write you up for an unauthorized weapon, I thought that was your total Irish bullshit."

Morgan smiled at her. "So did I Emily." He looked at Blackwolf. "Good thing it wasn't." Blackwolf, with his hands free, looked at the precisely positioned kill shot of the knife, rubbing his wrists.

He looked at Cob. "You are Colonel America," he smiled and then looked at Reid. "I told you once about the knife," he added. Reid nodded.

"Or I'm just a damn lucky Irishman," Cob said, pulling out his handkerchief to put a compress on Blackwolf's wound. He looked at Prentiss. "I thought Dave had the lead? What the hell was that?"

"You did say your plan was fluid," Emily snarked back at him with a smile. Matt shook his head at Blackwolf.

"Marney," Blackwolf simply asked.

"Hotch wouldn't have had JJ move her if he thought she was hurt too badly," Morgan said, grabbing Blackwolf's other arm to help Matt get him to the SUV.

"I'm fine," Blackwolf protested.

"Shut up and walk with us," Matt said.

Dave and Hotch looked at each other and nodded their heads with a small smile to each other.

Marney, with one arm holding her sore ribs, looked at the three men approaching the vehicle. She tried to stand up but JJ held in her in her spot, sitting on the floor of the backseat of the SUV in the open door. "Marney, with your ribs, you need to stay put," JJ said. Marney tried with her other hand to rub her sore eye. JJ softly pushed it away. "Sweetheart, don't touch it; it needs ice which we don't have right now. The EMT's are on their way." Whitetail took off and ran down the hill.

"Marney, please listen to JJ," Blackwolf soothed. He smiled, looking at her. "Besides, you've always accused me of having a hard head." Matt and Morgan, getting him sat in the front seat, rolled their eyes at each other.

Marney noticed and smiled. "No Uncle John; mom says that." The relaxation of the moment kicked in and Marney started to shake a bit.

"It's OK sweetheart," JJ said. "It's all over."

Morgan took off his FBI windbreaker. "Sorry Marney, it probably stinks," he said, as she looked at him to see the perspiration running down his head onto his face from the warm day, coupled with the fabric of the jacket that protected their arms going through the woods as well as camouflaged them. "But we need to keep you warm so shock doesn't set in before the EMT's get here." JJ helped him get the coat around her shoulders. Hotch pulling off his windbreaker, sweating as bad as Morgan, helped JJ get her lying in the seat and covered her legs with his jacket.

Morgan moved to Matt, looking like the rest. "I've got him," Morgan smiled, reaching for the compress that was working. "Cool down."

Matt stepped away from the vehicle, pulled off his windbreaker and handed it to Morgan. He and Dave put it around Blackwolf's shoulders. "Don't even think about it," Dave growled at him. "Far less that it's a Bureau one." Blackwolf shook his head at him with a smile. Matt pulled off his Kevlar next, putting it on the roof of the engine of the SUV. He pulled his polo shirt off next, letting the afternoon breeze of the day cool him down in his white t-shirt. Dave went down to his Italian made cotton t-shirt as well. Both of them stood with their shirts in their hands, soaking in the breeze coming through the pines.

Reid came up behind them, pulling his jacket off, his Kevlar next and completely loosening his tie and opened up his shirt. Blackwolf looked at Matt.

"You're Marine recon?" Matt nodded. "And yet you took back-up with you?"

Matt looked him in the eye. "I've had some quiet chats with me doing all of the talking" he winked "with every member of this team to not make a move without back-up. Some more than once," he said, shooting a glance at Morgan. "I practice what I preach," he smiled.

"And I did make a fine back-up," Reid said, leaning up from his hands on his knees, trying to gulp cool air into his lungs.

Matt rubbed his shoulder. "Yes you did Doc." They all heard the echoes of sirens coming through the valley. Gabe came back on the scene and handed a cold bottle of water to Emily. Matt just simply gave Gabe his Irish point, looking at Blackwolf. "He needs a raise." Whitetail smiled. "And he's going to be a grandpa soon; he'll have a grandchild to spoil," Matt smiled. Whitetail proudly beamed.

Blackwolf smiled. "I'll take it up with the tribal council." He looked in the backseat.

"She's fine John," JJ said with a smile. Marney smiled at her uncle, as Emily opened the other back door, putting on a cold water compress on her eye using Hotch's handkerchief.

Ben Tallway's squad car was the first to reach the scene. He and Morgan conferred and Morgan backed the SUV that Emily had driven close to the wood line to make room for the ambulance.

-00CM00-

Two hours later, Gabe Whitetail walked into the conference room, showered and dressed down from the end of his shift. Ben Tallway gently slapped him on the back walking out, having said good-bye to the team. Gabe took a sniff. "I think we'll need to get the Medicine Man in here to fumigate the place," he joked. The team were all heads down, doing their after action reports on their laptops. Even Reid, who had finally been convinced by Garcia to do it that way. His typing skills were not up to par with the rest of the team.

"And do a cleansing ritual," Blackwolf said, walking in behind him. He had three butterfly sutures on the top of his forehead and a smaller one on his neck. Gabe said his good-byes and left.

Matt looked at Morgan and Dave. "My profiling skills say Marney was right about the hard head on that one." Blackwolf shook his head with a smile as the rest laughed.

"How's Marney," JJ asked.

"She's got two bruised ribs and a minor eye laceration. The doctor sent her home with Sarah and Jimmy."

"So Jimmy is OK," Reid asked. Blackwolf nodded with a smile.

He looked at the team. "Are you heading out tonight?"

"Hell no," Matt said. "After we finish our reports, we need to break down this room. Even though it's a Friday, we had a big win today. I don't know about the rest, but I'm taking advantage of that casino and our accommodations for one more night." Hotch gave him the glare. Blackwolf smiled. "Even though it'll be late afternoon tomorrow when we get home, I'm sure you can convince Cruz into giving us Monday off," Matt smiled, looking at Hotch. "And Jack is at the house, spending the night with Cam. You have no say in this; we don't get this opportunity often; we play tonight. You're with me," he pointed at Hotch.

"Damn Matt," Dave said, "you do have your moments."

"Yes you do Cob," Morgan smiled, giving him a fist bump.

"Sweet," Reid excitedly said. "I get to add another casino that throws me out," he smiled. Morgan just shook his head.

Blackwolf looked at them. "I'll see you in the morning. Enjoy your night," he smiled.

###


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By seven that evening, the team had showered and went their separate ways for the evening. Matt, Hotch and Dave shared a quiet table in the upscale restaurant of the casino, enjoying a wonderful meal. When they finished, with Dave paying the tab, they walked out into the casino. Matt looked at Dave. "You're welcome to join us," he smiled.

"You boys are blackjack players; I'm into a quiet poker table where I can get some Gentleman Jack and enjoy a cigar," Dave smiled back.

Matt pressed the lapels of Dave's suitcoat with his hands and straightened his shirt collar. "You look lovely sweetheart. Be a good girl and home by midnight." Hotch laughed, dressed down for the evening.

"Screw you Cob," Dave growled with a smile.

"Good luck Dave," Hotch said.

"Same to you guys," he said with a smile, walking away.

Hotch and Matt wondered around for a while checking out the various areas and gaming action. Hotch looked at his partner. "I was worried about you yesterday," he confessed. Matt hiked an eyebrow at him. "I told Dave I thought you had the 'dead eye look'."

Matt looked at him, shaking his head with a smile. "That dead eye look was me being too damn tired. I'm not a twenty-three year old Marine that can go on two hours of shut eye for four days in a row. That was twenty years ago. That nap we got was huge for me."

"Me too," Hotch smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Thanks." They found a ten dollar blackjack table with the seating arrangement they were looking for. Hotch sat down in the "first base chair". Matt sat down at the "third base chair".

-00CM00-

Morgan was sitting a slot machine in a quiet part of the casino by the elevators to the hotel. He happened to look up to see a security guard escorting Reid to the bank of lifts. He glanced at his watch; it read twenty minutes to nine. "Already man," he smiled with a question.

"Yuuupppppp," Reid smiled back. "It's OK; I've got five books to finish," he told Morgan as the security guard pushed the up button. The security guard stared at Reid. Morgan just shook his head and laughed.

Around eleven, Morgan wondering around, a beer in his hand found the table that Hotch and Matt had been planted at since their night started. He waited until the dealer had to shuffle the cards to engage them, respecting their play. He looked at the stack of chips they both had. "I'd ask how it's going, but I think I can see how," he smiled. Hotch and Matt, leaning back in their chairs just smiled.

"Where's Rossi," Morgan asked.

"At a quiet poker table drinking Gentleman Jack and enjoying a cigar," Hotch quoted with a smile. Morgan pointed at him, smiling as well.

"Seen anyone else," Matt asked.

"Casino security ran Pretty Boy's ass out of here over two hours ago." They all enjoyed a hearty laugh.

"And the ladies," Hotch asked.

Morgan shook his head. "I'm staying as far away from that as I possibly can," he smiled. "I will not get caught in the middle of a ladies night." They all shared another laugh. A cocktail server came with two beers for Hotch and Matt. "I've got that," Morgan said, flashing her the megawatt smile, handing her a ten dollar bill. "Keep the rest my lady," he said. Hotch and Matt looked at each other and shook their heads.

Matt looked at him, with a smile. "Thanks Derek; wanna join us?"

Morgan shook his head. "No thanks man, you know table games that don't involve the bones," he said, shaking his hand like he had a pair of dice in them, "aren't my thing," he smiled. "Have a good night," he smiled.

"You too Derek," Hotch said. Matt and Morgan shared a handshake and Morgan ambled away.

-00CM00-

Dave was sitting at the breakfast counter of the suite a little after eight the next morning. Sipping his coffee, he had his laptop on, checking on the stock market. He heard a quiet knock on the door from Morgan and Reid's room to the suite. Reid stuck his head in as Dave turned in his chair. "All good to come in," Reid asked.

"Come on in Doc," Rossi smiled. "Aaron and Matt have been up; they got their swim in this morning." Reid smiled and walked in. "Help yourself to the coffee," Dave pointed.

"Thanks," Reid smiled, grabbing a mug and filling it. He started shoveling in his usual amount of sugar from the sugar bowl Dave had found in one of the cupboards.

Dave shook his head. "Have little coffee with your sugar Reid."

Reid ignored him with his smile. "How was your night Dave?"

Rossi smiled. "Exactly the way I wanted; played some quiet poker with Gentleman Jack to sip on and enjoyed a pre-embargoed Cuban. I walked away with a buck or two more in my pocket; I'm a happy Italian." He looked at Reid. "And you?"

"It took casino security exactly one hour, four minutes and twenty-seven seconds to figure me out," he broadly smiled.

Dave matched his smile. "Atta boy."

Hotch walked out of the bedroom, again dressed down. "Good morning," he smiled.

Dave looked at him. "So was the swim your usual workout or chasing away a bit of a hangover," he asked with a small smile, shutting his laptop off, putting it in his briefcase.

Hotch poured a cup of coffee. "Maybe a little of both," Hotch smiled back. "It felt good to relax," he admitted. "And then swim off the beer I drank trying to keep up with an Irishman." Dave and Reid laughed. Morgan walked into the suite, with Matt coming out of the bedroom following him.

Morgan turned to Matt. "Did I just hear what I think I heard," he asked, smiling.

"That's classified," Matt smiled back, winking at him. They both shared a laugh.

Hotch looked at them. "Coffee?" Morgan and Matt both smiled. Reid sat down next to Dave as the other three stood around the kitchen, enjoying their coffee.

Morgan looked at Hotch and Cob. "Did your luck hold playing blackjack?"

Hotch smiled. "I've got some extra money for Jack's college fund." Morgan smiled, with a point to him.

"Ditto," Matt said. "We had a good time; Coll, a Dutch national who was our dealer was very, very good to us." Dave smiled. "I think she had a thing for you Hotch," Matt said with his evil smile. Hotch blushed a bit as Dave gently laughed, getting off his chair.

"Who needs a refill," he asked.

"Hell no Dave," Matt said. "You know me; breakfast."

"Count me in," Morgan said. Matt shut down the coffee maker.

"Me too," Reid smiled. The coffee drinkers finished and they headed out.

-00CM00-

Since their rooms were connected they were all on one bill. Hotch used his Bureau AmEx to settle it. "That'll make our expenses reports easier," Matt smiled. The team all met at the appointed hour of nine in the hotel lobby. The guys looked at Emily and JJ as they trudged up with their luggage.

"Can I amend a previous statement," Emily said, taking a swig of her double latte. "I simply hate casinos." Matt and Morgan just looked at each other with a smile.

"Et tu Brute," Dave asked, looking at JJ.

"I went into labor seventeen hours after that last one, remember? I made up for that," she said. Reid snickered; Hotch and Dave simply laughed as did Matt and Morgan.

Fifteen minutes later, they were at the reservation police department, packing their go bags and the computer equipment into the SUVs. Matt had filled the front desk officer in on how the file boxes would get back to Quantico.

Blackwolf walked up as they packed the last items. He took one look at Prentiss and JJ and shook his head with a smile. "That's one battle this Apache is glad he missed."

"Shut up John," JJ said. He softly laughed, and looked at Reid.

Reid smiled. "It took casino security exactly one hour…"

"He got his ass ran quick," Morgan summarized. Blackwolf laughed.

He pulled Matt's knife out of an evidence bag. "You and this have been cleared by my department and the State CSU team," he said, handing Matt his knife with a smile.

"Thank you. It comes in handy with practice," Matt smiled at him. Blackwolf nodded with his own smile.

Morgan looked at Matt. "Don't tell me Cob that you practice that…."

"Once a week at the Bureau firing range," Matt said. Morgan just shook his head as Dave and Hotch smiled.

John smiled at Hotch. "Thank you for coming; I knew I made the right call."

"Any time John; we're really glad you did," Hotch smiled.

Blackwolf looked at them. "Let me give you an update before you leave. The bad news; the other three victims still haven't come forward. However, Marney sat down with Macy and Lisa last night. With Southwind gone, there wouldn't be any problems with a court case," he smiled at Hotch. "Through the circle of their subset of friends the girls have, they were able to identify the other three. Jane Bear has contacted a psychologist at ASU that is Native American. She has agreed to work with all the girls. They all are going to reach out to the other victims."

"Which could help Macy and Lisa," Dave said. "Reaching out to the other victims can be a great healer of your own demons."

Blackwolf nodded with a small smile. "That's exactly what the psychologist told Jane. And while we don't need them as witnesses, they do need the help." The team nodded their approval.

Blackwolf looked at Matt. "I got a fax ten minutes ago from the state CSU lab. You were right; they got a preliminary match from the dirt at Lindsey's crime scene to the dirt under the metal toes of Robbie's boots." Matt just nodded.

"However, I wanted to give all of you the best news: Lindsey was moved out of the ICU at St. Joseph's this morning. The doctors are already weaning her off the ventilator for her collapsed lung; but she is awake and alert." The team smiled at the wonderful news.

"That just made my hangover worthwhile," Emily said. JJ pointed at her with a smile.

Blackwolf looked at them. "Thank you again, all of you," he said. He and Hotch shared a handshake and a smile.

"Stay safe Colonel America," Blackwolf said, looking at Matt with his hand extended.

"You too my friend," Matt smiled, shaking his hand.

Matt waved at him as he pulled the SUV out of the parking lot.

-00CM00-

The team was settled into their seats on Gulf Stream, having taken off from Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport ten minutes earlier.

Chuck came over the intercom. "We're shutting off the seatbelt sign. We've got clear weather into Quantico and with the west to east tail winds; we should be landing there around three." The team all smiled.

"And Abbey and Will have the prep already going for the cook-out at the house," Matt smiled, looking at his cell phone. "Chuck, that includes you and Angie and your families."

"Thanks Cob; and for the record, I know that Dave added to his bank account; Hotch and your college fund for the kids got a boost; but the big winner was Angie. She hit a five thousand dollar jackpot playing Bingo."

Matt looked at Hotch. "I'd call this a successful trip," he smiled.

"So much so," Hotch smiled, "I'm going to work Cruz over for Tuesday off as well."

Matt pointed at him with his Irish smile.

###

**A/N: The position of players at a Blackjack table, with playing the mentioned bases is not critical to winning; but it sure can help. First base is the first player receiving cards from the dealer; third base is the last one. Blackjack tables have five to seven chairs or players. The first base player, while still playing his/her own hand, can set the tone for the table, given what the dealer has for his/her "show" card. That is the first key. The second is competent players at the table that recognize that; also knowing that the third base player is competent as well; hence the role of the third base player. This player is the final one, that given the "right" show card of the dealer, can somewhat force the dealer's options. It's not cheating; just very good table play with the right people that can help the player's against the usual house odds of winning. Trust me; any casino doesn't want to lose money. That's why Reid always gets chased out. :D**

**ASU is Arizona State University.**

**Once again, my usual end of story shout outs to everyone for the reviews and/or the following/favorite alerts.**

**My deepest thanks to pamstel for the support while writing this tough subject matter; my Spanish Sparkplug for the one piece of advice that I knew I could count on; and my mentor for once again helping me through the tough parts with sage advice and wisdom. Wink and hug to someone special. :D**

**It's take a break time for me. There's a certain holiday coming and I've got an idea; now it's just a matter of making it work. I'm gonna think on that while I enjoy my break. However, you know me; if an idea sparks in between, I'll probably write it.**

**Thank you all again for reading, reviewing, hitting the favorite tab or following me. You humble me.**

***Knightly bow***


End file.
